Slipper Slipped Away
by SilverSnow19
Summary: Yes...another Cinderbella story. My goal is: "different but the same". Let's see if I can manage that. All humans. Old times. Edward X Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi! I've already written all chapters of this story. I need to review them though. I will be releasing one chapter per day. There are 18 chapters total and each are about 1500-2000 words, for a total of 30,000 words approximately. There will be Bella POV and Edward POV.

Please enjoy and review. For those who have read this first chapter a long time ago, I'm so sorry it took so long!

XOX

* * *

><p>"Isabella, care to serve breakfast on time?" Mother says. She enjoys ordering me around.<p>

"Sorry, Madam" I say. I put the bread down and bring her the egg she requests.

"Today, you shall be on your best behavior" she reminds me. She takes the salt and sprinkles her breakfast.

"Yes, Madam" I curtsy and leave to the kitchen. I have two more plates to prepare.

"Mother, you cannot mean to have her running around while our guests are here?" Jessica complains when I am back. She's unhappy. So is Lauren.

"Who else will serve tea?" Mother explains. Her tone annoys me. "And honestly you two, in what way is Isabella competition?"

Their smiles return.

"Have you changed the sheets in the rooms?" Mother asks.

"I have" I answer. I set the jar of honey beside Jessica's plate before she complains about the distance.

"I am pleased with your work in the painting room" Mother says, her face deprived of any smile "But very disappointed with the floors. I can barely see the difference" she criticizes.

"I am sorry, Madam. I shall work on them again this instance" I say. My blood is boiling; the floors are shiny.

"No" she objects. "It is too late for that. Help the girls with their gowns" she orders.

"Yes, Madam."

I clear the table and walk up the stairs to Jessica's room. I check the door knob. The ribbon tied to it is purple, so I take out a purple gown and lay it on the bed I have done. I leave a space for Jessica to sit; she will want to watch me work.

"Never mind the ribbon, Bella. I've changed my mind after discussing colors with Lauren" Jessica says as she walks through the door. "The prince now fancies blue. Choose wisely" she orders. She sits on the bed and crosses her legs.

"I suggest this one" I say to the eldest after searching for blue in the cupboard. The dress is stunning, something I could never have.

"No. I've worn it too many times. This is a special occasion, I need to feel special" Jessica complains. My fists are hidden under the fabric. I need to control my anger.

I search for something more suitable. There is none. "I'm sorry Jessica. You have no better blue dress in your collection" I inform her.

"Then we shall go fetch one" she hisses and stares back down at her nails.

"Our guests will be home in a few hours. May I suggest you borrow a dress from Lauren?" I say patiently though I already know the answer to come.

"No! I do not share and neither does she."

A similar circus goes on in Lauren's room. Now both daughters insist that we go buy new attires. Mother approves. Whatever her daughters want, they get.

"You best bring them back on time with something nice" Mother threatens before we leave.

"Yes, Madam" I say. I bow and we leave.

"Are you sure he prefers blue now?" Jessica asks her sister.

"And peach" Is Lauren's reply.

I follow my stepsisters into a fancy shop. Everything sparkles.

"Bella, we don't need you. Go get some roses for the dining table" Jessica says before the pair disappears among the rows of gowns.

I leave to find roses and spot a shop with freshly picked flowers on display. The owner is busy with a gentleman, so I wait. I hear the customer ask for a dozen of red roses. I wonder if it's for love or to pay respect. His voice is smooth and musical. It's different and I want to hear more.

"Thank you" he says while handing the florist a few too many coins. "Keep the change" he adds with a smile. I can only see half of his features but I can tell his smile is attractive.

"Bur Sir, it's more than twice the price!" the florist says, baffled.

"That's how much I love your flowers" the gentleman replies. He turns around to leave but does not see me. He hits me and his bouquet falls. I am horrified.

Quickly, I bow low and ask for forgiveness. My voice shakes and I remember Mother's whip. She never uses it, but that's because she still needs me for work. The man that bumped into me does not need me.

I hear a light chuckle. It confuses me. The man bends and grabs the roses. I notice his hair shines a light bronze color. It looks as soft as silk.

"That's quite alright, Miss." He says. "I'm the one to blame for the incident."

Our eyes meet and I gasp. Green. His eyes are as green as emeralds. He looks surprised as well. I must still have ash on my cheeks. I lower my head, apologize a second time and rush to the man who can sell me flowers. I ask for enough roses to fill the vase. While the man prepares them, I look over my shoulder and the gentleman is gone.

"He's a good boy" the shopkeeper says. "Always finds a way to help my sick wife and makes it so that I can't refuse" he explains with a kind smile. His voice is full of adoration. I wish I knew the gentleman's name.

I thank the man for the flowers and return to the first shop I visited. I look for the twins.

"They have gone" a woman informs me. I'm exasperated. Luckily, I find them in a nearby shop. They are buying ribbons.

"What took you so long?" Lauren asks when I join them. "Here, take it. My arms hurt."

She gives me her gown to hold. Jessica does the same.

"Bella, do I have blue shoes?" Jessica asks. I hold back a sigh.

"You do" I answer. "Three pairs."

"What about me?" Lauren says. "Do I have peach colored slippers?"

"Yes" I reply.

Both girls are satisfied.

"Lauren, let's go find jewellery" Jessica proposes.

"May I suggest we return soon?" I intervene. I try not to sound panicked; there is much work to do before our guests arrive and if the twins find that I am nervous, they will linger on purpose. "It will take much time to prepare the accessories and select the ones that best match your gowns" I remind them. I can only hope that they listen.

"Right" Jessica says in a bored tone. "What do you think, Lauren?" she asks.

"I want to be pretty" is the twin's answer and so we leave for the mansion.

"Excellent" Mother says when we are back. She is pleased with the new dresses. "Go prepare" she tells her daughters and they obey.

Mother turns to me. Her expression would suggest she ate a lemon without sugar.

"Hurry to the kitchen. The meal won't make itself" she says, shooing me away.

The clock chimes one O'clock when the prince's carriage arrives. I've managed to finish my chores and I am exhausted. The servants are puffing.

"Isabella!" Mother exclaims when she sees me. She is furious. "Go change this instant. What have you been doing?" she complains. "And wash that face of yours, quickly!" she panics.

I run up to the attic and reach for my dress. It is pink and timeworn. The prince doesn't appreciate pink and my stepsisters know it. That is why the fabric they gave me to make a dress was of that unblessed color.

I wash my face, quickly brush my hair and rush down the stairs. The prince and another man have already entered. Mother is holding a bouquet of gorgeous roses.

"And this is my stepdaughter, Isabella Marie Swan" Mother introduces me to the important guests. "I apologize for her lack of manners. She is a problematic child indeed" she says and bows to them respectfully. Lauren and Jessica look at me and snicker.

"Isabella, what are you waiting for?" Mother asks "Apologize for your late arrival" she orders and I execute.

When I rise from my bow, I study the prince's features for the first time. He is gorgeous. His blond hair shines like the sun. His eyes are golden brown and his courteous smile is splendid. I feel calmer just looking at him.

"All is forgiven" he says. He then takes my hand and kisses it. "Please to meet you, Miss Isabella" he says and his voice is smooth. It somehow reminds me of the gentleman from the flower shop.

"I introduce myself a second time" The prince speaks. "I am Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and this is my assistant and good friend, Jasper Whitlock" he informs me.

My eyes set on the man he presents to me and I freeze. His eyes are emerald green and his hair is sparkling bronze.

It is the gentleman from the flower shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

At one point, the POV changes to Edward's. When POVs change, I just put a separation line, as if a new setting has begun. You can tell by the context that it has changed...I think...I hope so.

Enjoy! _**  
><strong>_

_Previously in Chapter 1:_

_My eyes set on the man he presents to me and I freeze. His eyes are emerald green and his hair is sparkling bronze._

_It is the gentleman from the flower shop._

* * *

><p>We all sit at the table. I serve tea as expected of me.<p>

"It is very kind of you" the prince tells me.

Mother wears a sour face. Her orders are never to be in my favor.

"Your Highness, I understand that you seek something?" Mother says to regain his attention.

"Yes. I was hoping to speak with your husband about it" the blond prince says.

Mother frowns. "Unfortunately, my husband has long passed away."

The prince looks surprised. His assistant seems troubled.

"My apologies, we did not know" the prince says politely.

Mother shakes her head. "Not at all" she says kindly. "In any case, you have my full blessings."

Mother smiles sweetly. I know why and I find her shameless.

The prince frowns. "I'm sorry. I am not sure to understand" he says. "Blessings for what?"

Mother's smile falters. She was hoping the prince would ask permission to wed either of the twins. Evidently, he has no such intentions for Jessica or Lauren. I repress a smirk and Mother tries to hide her disappointment.

"Why everything of course! But no matter. How may I help you?"

"Perhaps you would know something about the object we seek?" the prince says.

"Perhaps" Mother replies. "Is it something important?" She asks. She struggles not to sound too interested. I notice a glint in Whitlock's green eyes. It tells me that he is not fooled by her demeanor.

"Not very" the prince replies. "Its value is mainly sentimental" he reveals. I feel that the prince is lying but I cannot be sure.

"Perhaps you have seen this before" the assistant says. He carefully rolls a piece of parchment out of a cloth and presents it to Mother. I can see the image inked into the old parchment from where I sit. It is beautiful and it is Father's.

"Somehow, it seems familiar" Mother says. "What is it?"

"It is a drawing of the Godmother Jewel" the prince replies.

I nod. The Godmother Jewel is not very famous. It is old and exists because of an ancient fairy tale. Father often said the jewel had likely been carved after the tale for collectors.

I feel that someone is watching me. I turn my head in time to see Sir Whitlock studying me. His gaze returns to Mother but occasionally travels to me. I try not to stare. His clothes are immaculate and his features are striking. I could never deny that he is attractive, perhaps more so than the prince. I wonder if he remembers me from the flower shop; that would explain the staring. One does not expect to see a woman previously dressed in rags and covered in ash to be dining with a prince. If he does not remember me, he must simply be surprised that I wear the outdated pink in the presence of royalty. I cast aside my thoughts and I listen as the assistant begins the tale I have heard several time.

"An old legend has it that on a cold winter night, a traveling woman froze to death. In the Heavens, she met God. She asked to be returned to Earth for she needed to fulfill a promise. God did not grant her the wish. Instead, he gave her a stone and told her to drop it from the Heavens. The stone would fulfill the promise in her stead."

"And what is that promise?" Lauren asks. Her face shines with devised interest and her eyelashes bat repeatedly.

"We do not know" Prince Cullen says.

"Your Highness, how, may I ask, is my husband involved with this tale?"

"Do you not know? He was the one to draw the jewel" the assistant points out. He wears a frown.

"Naturally; I was married to him after all" Mother says quickly. I suspect she has no knowledge of Father's work whatsoever.

The green eyes detect that her behavior is forged. The man is perceptive I decide.

"I meant to ask what kind of information regarding his work you wish to be given" Mother clarifies sweetly to cover her mistake.

"For one, the answer to your lovely daughter's question" the prince answers. Lauren swoons. Jessica glares at her cup of tea. Competition between the twins is a daily show.

"I would also wish to purchase the jewel" the prince says. I am surprised by his request.

"I'm afraid you have already covered all there is to know about the Godmother Jewel" Mother says. "And I was not aware that my husband had acquired it" she adds in calculated sorrow.

The prince frowns deeply. Sir Whitlock is scowling. His mind seems elsewhere. I watch the irritation in his features dissipate and he speaks again.

"Assuming your husband really was the drawing's artist, he must have come in contact with the Godmother Jewel. Is there any chance you would know where to look for it?" the assistant inquires.

Mother takes a sip of her tea and thinks. "Well, yes! I suppose I can look for hints in his old office" Mother decides.

I tense. I do not wish for the cold woman to rummage in Father's cherished work. She will mix the files without care and leave them disorganized. She will not wince if a page tears. I often doubt she really loved father.

"I will also search the house for the jewel, of course" Mother adds.

Prince Cullen's face barely lightens and he forges a grin. "Thank you; it is most kind of you. You will be of great help I'm sure."

The assistant nods but he seems unconvinced that Mother will find anything useful.

"If you should find the jewel, we will reward you immensely" the prince informs her.

"Immensely? I thought the jewel wasn't worth much" Jessica interrupts. Mother's lips thin out.

"Jessica, _Dear_, we do not poke our nose in further than is polite" she reminds her before taking another sip of tea. Mother is irked.

Jessica appears ashamed. "My apologies" she mutters.

"Perhaps you could delight us with another visit in a week's time." Mother says for a distraction. "I am certain to find something by then" she explains. She is seeking a second chance for her daughters to seduce the blond prince.

"Of course" said prince nods. I notice a tiny grimace in is features. He does not seem keen about returning.

Mother nods in satisfaction. "Well then, shall we begin the feast?"

* * *

><p>"She knows nothing, Jasper!" I say when we are finally in the carriage and heading home.<p>

"She probably doesn't. Are you sure you want to pursue this, Ed? It's ridiculous" the blond tells me.

"I know that all too well but I'm desperate!" I hear the pure frustration in my tone. I am going mad.

"Let's think for a moment. Say the lot does find the Godmother Jewel and gives it up only for you to find that it possesses not a hint of magic in its shell; what are you going to do?" Jasper asks with a challenging glare. Clearly, he wishes for me to quit my quest.

I groan. "I'm going to do as they ask. I'm going to marry next month."

The thought is maddening. I want love and I cannot choose it. Jasper knows this so he dares not pursue his dissuasion.

The man sighs loudly. "Fine, let's keep searching. It's just, for once, I wish I didn't have to pretend to be you!" he says with irritation. "I was practically being devoured by those women!"

"Now you know how I feel in court" I smirk. He kicks me in the shin and my eyes water with pain. It takes self-control not to lunge at him and dissemble his limbs. I still need him for my plan.

"Unfortunately, you volunteered to be me while I searched for the damn untraceable object" I say, half amused and half irritated. The search is not going well. I am beginning to see just how foolish is it to chase after an item on the off-chance that it may grant wishes.

"Why did I ever offer to do that?" Jasper groans.

"Because without the Great Prince, you would not dare hope find an opportunity to court poor Lady Alice" I grin.

The blond sneers but he can't help the smile that quickly takes over. "When will she receive my message?" Jasper asks.

"She already has. Oddly enough, she seemed to expect my delivery of it" I say.

"Thanks, Edward!" Jasper seems nervous but excited. I smile fondly. Clearly, Jasper has found love. I envy the blond man.

"So, now we wait for next week to come?" Jasper inquires.

"Not quite" I say. I feel myself grin impishly. "I'm going to be visiting a certain lady."

Jasper frowns. "Lady Tanya?"

I refrain from cringing. Lady Tanya is quite fine. Her mother, however, is brutally delusional. Every time I meet her, she does not cease to prattle about her fondest topic; a fantasy wedding of her daughter with the prince. Lady Tanya is like a sister and I have no desire to marry a sister.

"No, Jasper. Not Lady Tanya. I meant the brain of the Swans."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

And another chapter :) Mr. Green Eyes is on quest for information. Poor unsuspecting Bella :D

_Previously in Chapter 2:_

_"So, now we wait for next week to come?" Jasper inquires._

_"Not quite" I say. I feel myself grin impishly. "I'm going to be visiting a certain lady."_

_Jasper frowns. "Lady Tanya?"_

_"No, Jasper. Not Lady Tanya. I meant the brain of the Swans."_

* * *

><p>"Isabella, don't you have something important to do?"<p>

I stop shoveling the horse dung and turn to where Mother stands. Her arms are crossed and a tiny grin curves the corners of her mouth. She is thrilled to see me filthy.

I stare at her, expecting her to deliver another order. Mother decides I should work for the information as well.

"Something important, Madam?" I ask warily. Her mood has been foul for the past two days and I do not want her wrath again.

Mother loses her grin and scoffs. "Dear child, do you not have any brains?"

I frown. Her insult is not making things clearer.

I wish she would leave me to finish my chores.

Mother sighs. "We've searched without avail for two _whole_ days now and you've yet to contribute. Don't you think it is time you helped out a bit?" Mother says critically.

My jaw is clenched now. Mother and the twins are searching Father's work for any information about the Godmother Jewel; information that would be worth the prince's attention.

The first days were fruitless and Mother is not familiar with work, especially if work is not rewarding. When Mother is angry, she feels the need to give me more work. Thus, I have no time to help and she knows.

"I'll go now" I say obediently. Nothing good comes out of rebelling. Not with Mother.

"Make sure to clean yourself first. The house cannot smell of you" Mother says snidely. "Go greet the fish."

I nod and head for the lake to clean myself. I walk away pressingly. If I stay any longer, I may be tempted to hit the malicious woman.

The trail that leaves home eventually splits into two paths. One leads to the orchard and the lake. The other leads to town and I see in the distance a man riding a white horse. He is approaching. I consider waiting for him for he surely has business with the family. However, I choose to head for the lake. I smell and look bad. Conversing with the man as such would be disrespectful. I decide that Mother will answer to his business and I leave.

I wash my hands in the lake and I take off my shoes to scrub away the dirt. I'm about to walk in for a swim but the sound of hooves reach my ears and convinces me to hide in the forest. Rarely does a stranger wander near the lake.

I am surprised to see in the dirt path a green-eyed man riding a white horse. I come out of hiding.

"Sir Whitlock!" I carelessly call out. The man's head turns towards me and a smile grazes his lips.

I blush from embarrassment as I remember my present attire. I look worse than on our first encounter. The assistant slips off his horse and walks up to me. The man greets me.

"Good morning, Lady Swan."

His hand reaches out in mid-air. I realise he seeks the back of my hand for a kiss.

My hands disappear behind my back.

"I'm so sorry" I say quickly. "I…I do not wish for you to sully your hands" I explain and bite my lower lip. "I've been working in the stable…"

Sir Whitlock nods and his hand retreats. I exhale in relief. The man thankfully understands. He is not offended nor does he wear a mask of disgust.

"How are you?" the assistant asks.

I am taken aback by his attempt to converse.

"I'm…" I take a glimpse of my dirty dress and my bare feet. I look back up. "I'm well" I say with another blush I'm sure.

Something is wrong. I wonder why the man is not leaving. He should be. I am lowly and Sir Whitlock is great. I clean and he prances alongside royalty.

"I'm glad" he says. His grin is slightly crooked. It is charming, too much so.

The man does not say more. His eyes examine my face. The quiet moment is uncomfortable and I am compelled to say something.

"Are you lost?" I blurt out. The assistant laughs.

"No. I was looking for you" he says.

"Me?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you."

My cheeks heat up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man nods. "I have questions" he says lightly. I find his behaviour very suspicious.

"About the Godmother Jewel?" I ask warily.

"Yes" the assistant admits.

I frown. "We haven't found it" I inform him. My tone is a bit sharp now.

Not half a week has passed since the prince's visit. I find that Prince Cullen is somewhat pushy to send his assistant now.

Sir Whitlock detects my irritation.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't in my intentions to impose on your time again but we felt the need to ask you certain questions. To you alone."

"And why is that?" my tone remains respectful, but I no longer smile pleasantly.

"The prince feels you know more than what was shared over dinner" Sir Whitlock says. There is a gleam in his emerald eyes. He is analyzing my reaction.

"Not really" I state carefully. I feel the need to be cautious. I feel like I am slowly walking into a trap.

"I would have said something if I did" I tell the bronze-haired man. He seems unconvinced.

He must have noticed Mother's absolute authority and my submissive behavior around her. Indeed, I would never say anything in her presence. Steeling attention from her is a terrible kind of mistake.

"What are you thinking?" The assistant asks. He appears genuinely curious. My brows furrow at that.

I decide that Prince Cullen's assistant is odd. Not in a bad way though; in a peculiar and strangely positive way. I wonder briefly if most high status gentlemen are as handsome and different from the expected.

My thoughts surprise me and I look down, ashamed. I am definitely attracted to this man and that is dangerous. We are worlds apart. I stare at my bare feet and am reminded of two important things. First, that I am unfit for and unworthy of high-class life. Second, that I've been wasting time. Mother is likely wondering where her dirty slave has gone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" I tell the assistant.

I enter the water and urgently scrub the filth from my legs. I slip my feet in my wet shoes and hurry back to Sir Whitlock. Clearly he is baffled by my sudden rush.

"I shall see you next week, Sir Whitlock" I tell him and I curtsy clumsily. "We may speak then, if Prince Cullen insists" I say quickly and leave the lake.

Father's room is a disaster.

"Look who finally decided to join" Lauren sneers. She is seated in Father's old chair and is rummaging through papers. She sends them flying at her feet when the content isn't useful.

"Honestly, I'd rather she didn't. You smell awful, Cinderbella" Jessica adds and pinches her nose.

I ignore the comments and stride to the furniture. I take up a pile of parchments and pretend to search through them. I know that Father's notebook on the Godmother Jewel isn't in the house anymore. It was taken when I was five years old. Father had been on a journey and a group of gypsies had stolen his horse and luggage. His research had been with it.

Of course, my wonderful family doesn't need to know.

I waste several hours searching for non-existent documents. It allows me to relax. Night falls and I head to the attic where my bed awaits. Before slipping under the covers, I take out a wooden box from under the bed. I open the box and search the treasures it holds: books, ribbons, colorful stones and an old dress that belonged to my mother; my real mother.

I study the stones in the treasure box. None of them resembles the drawing Sir Whitlock presented. I search my mind for plausible places that could be holding the jewel.

Unfortunately, I do not recall Father saying he had come across it. I do not clearly remember being shown the jewel. All I have is a blurry vision of Father handing it to me but my mind could be inventing the memory.

I sigh. The research is fruitless. I store the items back into the wooden box. The last to fit in is the white shimmering dress. The top is made to grip at the neck and an oval-shaped silver brooch closes the lace collar. A white ribbon snugly hugs the waist and the bottom flows like silk. The dress is beautiful but old; a sleeve is missing and some parts must be mended. To restore it is a project of mine; one that requires both money and time. I have neither.

After caressing the fabric, I hide my treasures under the bed and prepare for a restful night.

The next day, Sir Whitlock manages to make another appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hey all! I had time to revise a second chapter today! This is exciting for me :D

About the story, you may notice that some names or situations resemble those of the movie Ever After. Some names are completely random though. Most names are from Twilight.

It this chapter, Bella's showing her brains even before you realize it ;)

_Previously in Chapter 3:_

_The dress is beautiful but old. To restore it is a project of mine._

_After caressing the fabric, I hide my treasures under the bed and prepare for a restful night._

_The next day, Sir Whitlock manages to make another appearance._

* * *

><p>It is a warm sunny day. I am at the market selling vegetables with the servants. I love spending time with them. They are closer to family than Mother and the twins will ever be.<p>

Nicole is one of the servants. I watch her greet our next customer. It is a man and he looks quite suspicious. Despite the heat, he is covered from head to toe with a long dark cloak.

The man nods in response to Nicole's greeting and angles his body in my direction.

"Good morning, Isabella" he says. I recognize his voice instantly.

"How odd to see you again so soon, Sir Whitlock" I reply with a genuine smile. I realize I should not be happy. He will certainly inquire about the jewel again.

"Please, this is our fourth meeting; I think it is safe for us to make use of our given names."

From his count, I confirm that he remembers our encounter at the flower shop. I feel genuine delight.

"Is it really the convention?" I ask with a smirk.

He nods in response to my question.

"Then what should I call you?" I ask him. I cast a brief glance at the servants Nicole and Beatrice. They appear worried, yet curious about our exchange.

"Call me Edward" he tells me. I frown at the name. It should be Jasper. I tell him so.

"Yes but my middle name is Edward and that is how people address me" he explains.

"Edward…just like Prince Edward" I point out. He simply grins and nods. I find it odd but I let it go, for now.

"Well then, Edward. Any vegetables for you or are you here for the jewel?" I ask. I am slightly amused by his reappearance. I should be irritated.

The cloak still covers the man's head but I can see his lips. The assistant's grin is wider now.

"No. No vegetables for me today" he replies. "I was taking a stroll in town and saw you. Perhaps you have time for me today?"

I take the time to doubt the man's words. Somehow, he knew where I was. This is not a coincidence.

"Yes. I suppose I do. Nicole, Beatrice, will you be alright on your own? I won't be long I suppose?"

I gaze back at the man as my last words address him.

"I should hope not" he provides. "But I wouldn't worry; these lovely ladies seem more than capable of managing the stand" the assistant says with his crooked grin.

The servants look flustered and I cannot blame them. The man's smile is wonderful.

I follow him through town. The assistant receives curious glances for his odd choice of attire. He ignores them. I walk quietly by his side and he hums a soft tune. The melody is appeasing. I wonder briefly if the man ever sings. With his musical voice, surely the sound would be outstanding.

Soon, we arrive in a more quiet part of town. The area has a fountain and the assistant sits by it. His hand quietly beckons me to join him and I do.

"You seem less irritated to see me today. I'm glad" he says.

I try not to blush. "Indeed and I do not know why" I respond honestly.

I turn my head and study his hood. I feel like removing it. I kill the urge and begin a plan.

"I wish to make a deal with you" I tell Edward. His grin falters.

A moment passes. I am worried now. Perhaps I have offended him. I open my mouth to apologize but a smirk stretches his lips and he speaks.

"I wish I could read you better" he says with a longing in his voice. His words are mysterious and unsettling.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Were you trained in the art of spying?" It wouldn't surprise me.

The man chuckles softly. "No. I am quite frankly a natural at interpreting body language and analyzing words" he explains. "However, for some reason, my gift, if we may call it so, does not extend to our conversations."

" I prefer it that way" I confess. "Not that I'm hiding anything."

"I'm not quite convinced about that yet" he murmurs.

I do not comment on his words. Although I am not hiding anything, there is information I feel reluctant to give him. And he has the right to be distrustful, especially when I distrust him myself. He feels safe though and that is counterintuitive.

"What is this deal you speak of?" the assistant asks.

"I too have questions for you. Two of them in fact" I begin explaining. "And I wish for you to answer them truthfully. I swear that I shall do the same for your questions, however many you may have" I finish.

The man thinks it through. He is being careful and therefore I am further convinced that he hides something.

"Deal" he finally agrees and I smile victoriously.

"Right then…why are you seeking the Godmother Jewel? I feel that the prince's answer at dinner wasn't quite accurate" I say boldly.

"Are you suggesting that he was lying?" Edward asks. Thankfully, his tone is playful.

I decide that honesty is safe around him.

"Yes, I believe I do" I admit.

"The prince lies a lot these days" the assistant utters with a mysterious smirk.

Odd…his words do not surprise me. I patiently wait for his answer.

The man sighs. "Do you believe in magic?" he asks me.

I raise a brow. "Are you avoiding my question?"

"No."

His answer is too curt but I decide to humor him.

"What kind of magic?" I ask.

"Well…flying objects maybe? Or granted wishes?"

Now I know what the assistant really wants to know.

"I do not think the Godmother Jewel grants wishes, no" I tell him and my words have him gasp.

"So you _do_ know about the rumor!" Edward says with enthusiasm.

His head is raised and I can see the tip of his straight nose now. I really wish he would uncover himself. I hope to see the green eyes.

"Yes, I do. The Godmother Jewel was my favorite tale as a child" I reveal. "Father would tell me a lot about it."

"And what did he say about its magical properties?"

"That they were most likely invented to increase the jewel's appeal. Father was convinced that the jewel is merely a collector's item that was carved after the tale of the frozen woman. There is no reason for it to be magical" I explain.

Edward's excitement collapses.

"I…have heard of many strange things" he tells me.

His voice is but a whisper, almost lost to the noises of the fountain but I dare not miss a word. He sounds broken.

He forces a laugh. "And I convinced myself that they were related to magic. I wasn't the only one, mind you."

A sad smile now adorns his lips. "One day, I was travelling and met a man sitting by the road. He was selling old trinkets. I noticed a worn book, its pages held with a dark red ribbon. I bought it out of curiosity."

"My father's book…that is how you got the drawing" I guess and he nods to confirm.

"It was stolen many years ago, during a trip, by a group of gypsies" I inform him. "If you have read the content, then I'm afraid you already know everything."

"Perhaps not" the assistant says. "There were no opinions about the legend and rumors. It was purely descriptive. What you just told me, albeit being disheartening, was very informative."

Silence befalls. I know that Edward is thinking about my revelations. I wonder if Prince Cullen would be as disappointed as his assistant appears to be.

"Will you tell me why the prince wants the jewel?" I ask the man again.

"Doesn't everyone have wishes?" He forces a laugh.

"Yes, but you seem a little desperate" I point out. The man remains silent.

I decide to give him a chance to escape.

"Is this something the prince forbade you to speak of?"

The assistant does not take the chance.

"No, not exactly…why do you need to know?" He asks. "Are you deciding whether or not to hand the jewel? Will my answer influence your decision?"

I ignore his questions.

"Do you still want it despite what I just told you? The jewel isn't magic. Magic doesn't exist" I say.

If it did, the world would know it. The world would have seen it. And I would use it to free myself.

"Is that your second question?"

"No" I say quickly. He replies anyways.

"Yes, I'm sure the prince still wants it" he tells me.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, but we honestly don't have it" I tell him. "I'll keep searching, but I can't remember ever seeing it, really."

The man nods solemnly.

The sound of hooves distracts me. A group of guards are nearby, mounted on their black horses. There are slightly more than usual for a simple surveillance.

"I must get going" Edward says. "I'm afraid I cannot say more about the prince's intentions yet. I shall see you soon, at the planned dinner."

"Wait!" I say. The assistant is already up on his feet.

"Take off your hood" I ask of him. He tenses.

"I want to see your face" I say blatantly.

"I cannot."

His words are strained.

"Then, before you go, at least answer my second question" I plead.

"Alright" he agrees reluctantly. He seems on edge. Something to do with the guards I presume.

I gather up some courage. What I want to ask is potentially rude, but the man has been lenient so I take my chances.

"In the village, I often hear rumors about the prince: what he likes…and what he looks like" I begin. "You…your eyes are green, your hair is bronze and you go by the name Edward. You are hiding under a cloak in the blazing heat. Sir, I am tempted to believe Whitlock is your friend's borrowed identity. _You _are Prince Cullen, are you not?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5…mostly E's point of view, yay! And this chapter introduces a second mystery. Enjoy!

PS: I suck at history. Never had good grades…so if a marriage between certain countries is not realistic…I call upon your wild imagination and beg it to make it believable :D

_Previously in Chapter 4:_

"_You…your eyes are green, your hair is bronze and you go by the name Edward. You are hiding under a cloak in the blazing heat. Sir, I am tempted to believe Whitlock is your friend's borrowed identity. __You __are Prince Cullen, are you not?"_

* * *

><p>The guards are not far. I trust they will see me soon. I do not exactly blend in with the townspeople. I want to escape but I have an important problem to address.<p>

"…_You _are Prince Cullen are you not?"

My feet will not move. I am stuck and my mind is harassed by a difficult question.

Should I lie?

I could leave now but a strange feeling compels me to answer. It is identical to _that_ feeling; the one that forced me to give her my real name. I did not want her calling me Jasper…or Whitlock.

I free my eyes from my annoying hood and search her gaze. I see warm brown eyes. I also see determination. I hesitate to say my next words but I do.

"Yes…I am" I admit. "I trust you to keep my secret."

She thinks my words over. "…My lips are sealed" she finally says.

I breathe in relief and despite my hurry, my mind suddenly lingers on a though. I am Prince Cullen. She knows. Despite that, her eyes do not glisten with stars. Her words are not soaked in honey. They are strong and unwavering, just like her gaze watching me intently.

I snap out of it. "Good" I tell her. "I will see you soon. Until then, Isabella."

I take a step to leave but her voice stops me.

"Bella" I hear her say. "I prefer Bella" she mutters with her gaze on her shoes.

I smile. "Then see you soon, Bella."

I disappear before the guards notice me and leave with something peculiar for these days: happiness.

"She knows…" Jasper calmly repeats my words.

"Yes."

We are in one of the castle's large common rooms. I sink into a chair and ask that the maids leave us alone. They do.

The blond man snorts. "How did that happen?"

"A little carelessness on my part and too much cleverness on hers" I say.

"Elaborate, will you?" he asks and sits down too.

"I asked her to call me Edward. And apparently, rumors about my appearance have spread from the court to the village" I explain. "Bella implicitly revealed that I fit the descriptions. She challenged my identity."

"You should have lied" Jasper tells me. "You should have denied her suspicions."

"No. I trust her" I say and my words disturb me. It is odd that I do because I certainly do not trust easily.

Jasper knows that too.

"You barely know her. And look at her family…" he says. His words are a copy of my current thoughts.

"I know. Not quite the company I seek" I admit.

I think about the lust-struck faces and the sneaky words at the Swans' dinner event. The women were not pleasant. However, quiet and sharp-eyed Bella had remained dignified and proved to be good company.

She is different.

Jasper sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"For your safety, maybe we should find out what the village rumours are" he tells me.

I grin smugly. "No need. I asked Rosalie to sneak in town and pry. She wasn't too enthusiastic about it but I was persuasive."

Jasper looks impressed for once.

"Perhaps you really are ready for the throne" he muses. I groan at the prospect of the crown so soon and the marriage that comes with it.

"So? What did the fierce Rosalie find out?" Jasper asks.

"Apparently, the handsome prince has green eyes that darken to light brown when the light is dim. His hair is bronze in the winter and, as seasons change, it turns blond from the sun. His skin tone also changes depending on the frequency of his hunting games in the summer."

"What a load of nonsense" Jasper comments. He is amused. I too grin.

"Wait for the rest" I tell him though. "My people are far from stupid."

Jasper raises a brow in challenge.

"They remember me being kidnaped by a mindless group when I was a child."

"Everyone does" Jasper cuts in. "It was quite terrible, really" he says quietly while picking at his nails.

I roll my eyes at his poor sentimentality.

"In any case, the townspeople suspect my identity is being kept secret to avoid such an event from reoccurring" I say. "They base their suspicions on the fact that I do not openly visit town. And the fact that rumours about my appearance are quite contradictory."

"So they have everything figured out" Jasper concludes.

"Yes, quite so. But they do not know my actual appearance" I point out.

"Unless Lady Swan is blabbering away as we speak" the blond says darkly.

"She isn't."

Jasper gives me a skeptic look but drops it.

"Well, whether she speaks or not, everyone will know what you really look like in a month. Unless you find the jewel and manage to make it grant a wish for you."

I watch my friend's grimacing features. Jasper is even more skeptical about the jewel ordeal since I relayed the information I gained from meeting Bella.

I shake my head. "No, they will know either way. Although I'm not quite fond of the idea, I did agree to take the crown soon. If I am to be king, I do not want to hide away. My people deserve to meet who serves them."

"So it really is only about wishing away the loveless marriage to the Italian princess?"

"Yes" I say quietly. "Do you think it's childish?"

Jasper studies my expression. I feel pathetic and he most certainly knows that.

"A while ago, I would have said yes" he tells me earnestly.

I nod in understanding. A while ago is when Alice was not part of his life. A while ago is when he knew not about love.

I sigh loudly. "I don't think I can get out of this. Besides, Carlisle and Esme would never ask me to marry if it wasn't important."

"I think so too" Jasper agrees. "We really need the alliance if we are to ensure peace in the kingdom."

"Speaking of peace, there was quite the disturbance in town yesterday" I say.

Jasper frowns. "What kind of disturbance?"

"I'm not sure but the guards were numerous."

"Ah!" Jasper clicks his tongue. "It's because of the boat. It had our flag so it was permitted to unload. However, Sir McCarty happened to be on shore and noticed something off with the flag. He was brought to the ship and he examined it. The flag's features were reversed; a sad imitation. He questioned the crew about it. They knew nothing. Apparently, they were just paid to leave Italy and navigate the stock here."

"That's very odd" I say. Jasper agrees.

"There may be more trouble ahead" he says.

I sigh and get up.

"There's not much to look forward to these days" I say morosely and stretch my arms above my head.

"Quit being so negative" Jasper says. "It makes me feel all…murky inside" he complains.

I grin at him. "Sorry…thanks."

The blond man raises a fine brow. "What for?"

"For putting your life on the line for me. And against my will I should add. Fortunately, you won't be doing that after I reveal myself in a month."

Jasper crosses his arms in defiance. "I'm not putting my life on the line. I am being you, and only when we visit town or meet outsiders of the court."

"Pretending to be me is very dangerous and don't you dare suggest otherwise" I say with a scowl.

Jasper groans. It is not the first time we discuss my reluctance to have him pose as me. Many times in the past, I proposed the position's termination. Father and Mother eventually gave in but Jasper did not quit. He enjoys playing hero too much.

"Must I remind you? I like danger!" Jasper says with frustration but a playful smirk tugs at his lips.

"That's rubbish and you know it. You're the most wary and careful person I know. You avoid danger!" I argue half-heartedly. I know my words will not change his mind.

Jasper snickers. "Let's just say I have a better sense of self-preservation than you do."

I sigh again. Jasper is right but I don't tell him so. Instead, I kick his chair hard. I walk away with a slight smirk as he tumbles to the floor.

* * *

><p>I am lost but I do not panic yet. I simply ventured too far in the vast woods.<p>

"Bella, stay calm" I whisper to myself.

The territory is unknown to me and seems darker than the forest I usually hike through. Perhaps exploration for the sake of exploration isn't the best way to use up my rare free time.

I continue walking and find a small untrimmed path that leads to a hidden house. The area seems deserted. I approach the house and knock at the wooden door to ask for directions. No one answers. I walk around the small house and find a barred window. I peek inside. I gasp.

There is a man sitting in the corner of a tiny room. His long black hair doesn't shine. His skin is pale and dark circles of fatigue taint the skin below his closed eyes. The man seems malnourished, as if he'd been fed very little over the past days. His clothes are dirty but they look expensive.

My mind races. Did I find a prisoner? Is this where the kingdom disposes of the criminals? But there's only one man…

My instincts tell me to run but curiosity gets the better of me.

I tap on the wood beside the barred window. The man doesn't move. I call out to him and his droopy lids open ever slightly. The man is awake but seems to be basking in and out of consciousness.

"Are you alright? Who are you?" I ask with a shaky voice. Fear in creeping up my spine.

The man speaks weakly. I strain my ears and pick up words. I don't understand what he says. He speaks in a foreign language.

Soon, I hear distant neighs and panic. Men on horses aren't too far away. If I am in a bandit lair, I need to leave right away.

I am not thinking. It is with instinct that I hurriedly push between the bars an apple and the rest of the bread I brought with me.

The man watches the food fall in his cell and slowly looks up.

"Le…l-leave" he manages to say in a broken accent.

My eyes widen in fear and I make sure to run away. I run as fast as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6: ouhh! A ball Everyone?

_Previously in Chapter 5:_

_The man watches the food fall in his cell and slowly looks up._

_"Le…l-leave" he manages to say in a broken accent._

_My eyes widen in fear and I make sure to run away. I run as fast as I can._

* * *

><p>Today is the beginning of a new week. Today is the day the prince visits our home again.<p>

Jessica and Lauren are wearing beautiful new gowns and squealing about the man they think is the prince. Mother is fighting not to bite her nails. She is nervous because the jewel was not found.

I am nervous because I will be tested again. Unsafe feelings will resurface when I see Edward.

Mother opens the door and royalty enters. Two men are welcomed back. I am last to greet them.

"It is nice to see you again, Your Highness" I tell the blond man as I curtsy. He nods in return.

I greet Edward next. "Of course, it is nice to see you as well, Sir Whitlock" I tell him.

"Thank you."

His lips are set straight but the green eyes are amused.

We begin eating. Mother tries her best to delay the inevitable conversation but the feared topic arises. She is force to discuss her lack of findings.

"Unfortunately, the Godmother Jewel wasn't in the house and we have no leads has to where it could be" Mother says meekly.

She apologizes numerous times to the pretend prince. She also enumerates all the efforts that went into finding the item. The twins nod fervently and point their cleavage at the pretend prince. My fingers are gripping the sides of my chair. I feel so embarrassed for my step-family.

Mother is whining and trying to be sweet. My sisters are oblivious to the blond man's grimaces.

I want to say something. I want to tell them to stop.

The scene persists. That is until Edward reaches for the bottle of red wine. He manages to spill half of the content on my hideous dress.

Everyone stares at me in shock. I stare in shock at the red stain in my lap.

Edward gets up. "I'm so sorry!" he cries apologetically.

"Jasper…" the pretend prince calls sternly. I wince at the icy tone.

"That was quite careless of you. Men should never indispose women as you have done."

The blond man's eyes meet mine. "On his behalf, I sincerely apologize Lady Isabella. If you will allow it, Jasper shall assist you in any possible way to redeem for this terrible inconvenience."

"N-no! It's quite all right" I stammer. "I do not need help. Please excuse me!"

I get up to leave but the pretend prince isn't done speaking.

"Lady Isabella," his eyes are piercing. They try to communicate a plan. "I insist" he tells me coolly.

I study his gaze and I finally understand. The wine was purposely spilled. It is an excuse to leave with Edward.

I nod once and exit the room. Edward follows and I lead us into the gardens.

"My apologies" Edward says.

"No need. I did not like the dress anyways" I reply and attempt a smile.

"I promise to compensate for your loss" he says.

"That is truly unnecessary. You did everyone good by stunning them into silence."

"You will find that I am not easily deterred of my convictions, Bella" his musical voice sings.

I stare at the handsome man with a drumming heart. I struggle to give him a challenging look.

"And you will find that I am quite stubborn, Your Highness" I counter.

"Edward" he corrects.

"Edward" I repeat with a blush. He grins, satisfied.

"I am sorry about the jewel" I tell him. "I searched high and low but my hands remained empty."

"Thank you for searching" Edward says earnestly. His eyes are molten green.

"Will you be all right? Without the wish I mean."

"Yes. I will manage" he says. I do not miss the sadness in his tone.

My heart aches. I want to help this man. I don't know how.

Edward reaches for a book hidden in his breast pocket. He quietly hands it to me.

I take it. For a while, my eyes do not leave the cover. I notice the beautiful red ribbon holding the pages together.

"Father's book" I whisper in wonder.

"I am returning it" Edward says.

"Thank you" I tell him and meet his gentle gaze. "Thank you so much."

"It was yours to begin with" he replies.

I shake my head lightly "I am grateful nonetheless."

Edward's lips quirk up into a soft smile.

"Bella, if I should ever invite you to the palace, will you visit me?" he asks.

I am surprised. His question has me thinking deeply.

I have chores to do. Mother is not likely to let me visit the pretend assistant. I do not have proper clothes to wear in court. I am unfamiliar with the noble etiquette.

So many things against me…but I want to see Edward again.

"I shall try" I tell him.

Edward grins. "Then I shall see you in a month or so. If not, earlier."

I frown slightly. "Is there something particular happening in a month's time?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, an announcement" Edward replies. There is a hint of resentment in his tone.

I do not press for details. I feel like doing so would upset the man.

I do not want to upset him. No, I want to see the prince smile.

I feel an incredible emptiness when the guests leave after dinner. We are in the front yard. Mother hisses and spits at her misfortune; she has lost the royal family's interest. The twins wail and wave goodbye at the disappearing carriage.

* * *

><p>A week has passed. Someone knocks. I hurry to the door and answer.<p>

"A delivery for Lady Isabella Mary Swan" a man shouts as soon as I open the door.

I hear my sisters rushing over as a consequence of the unusual noise.

Puzzled, I take the enormous package that is shoved into my hands. The man bows and leaves.

"What is it?" Jessica hovers over the package. Lauren steals it from my hands.

Before I manage to retrieve it, the twins rip away the decorating ribbon and open the box.

The box is opened and I see a beautiful gown. Sapphire blue. Expensive looking.

"Surely, this isn't for you, Cinderbella. They must have gotten the name wrong" Jessica says.

Mother glides into the room wearing a cold expression. She comes up to us and picks a card from inside the box.

She reads it.

"No," Mother says calmly. The thunder is in her eyes. "This is indeed for Isabella. Or should I say Bella?"

My heart jumps. The card may not be safe for them to see.

Mother offers the note to Jessica. I fear what secrets the words may reveal.

"Bella, we are both stubborn. Please accept this as an apology for the wine. Edward" Jessica reads.

"Edward as in _Prince _Edward?" Lauren nearly shouts. Her hands tremble with rage.

Three pairs of eyes stare at me. I am assaulted by Jealousy, Curiosity, Hatred and Suspicion.

"No" I lie.

I do not know why the prince hides his identity but I lie for him. I must. I want to.

"Edward as in Sir Jasper Edward Whitlock" I say.

"Explain" Mother commands.

"Sir Whitlock overheard Nicole calling me Bella. He decided to address me as such and demanded that I call him Edward in return for he is proud to share the prince's name" I invent.

Mother's eyes narrow considerably. She tries hard to dig up the lie, to uncover one. She fails.

"What a peculiar fellow. Well, then…enjoy the gift" she says bitterly. Her tone is cool. Her eyes are in slits of distrust. "It may be the only one you ever receive."

Mother leaves the room. The twins stare at the dress in its package.

"It's beautiful I'll admit but ours are by far superior" Jessica says and sticks her nose up in the air.

I notice her eyes do not leave the dress. She looks at it with envy.

I feel special. It feels wonderful.

Lauren's arms are crossed. "What a strange man. He must feel quite sorry for the incident to have sent this."

"Yes," Jessica agrees after thinking. "He is _sorry_, Cinderbella. Don't go thinking this is a sign of affection. No one wants you, especially not a man of Sir Whitlock's status."

Jessica's last words echo in my mind. They are nasty. They pierce at my heart. But they also save me. They set me straight. They erase the false hope. Hope that Jessica must have seen.

In the most absurd circumstances, a prince can befriend someone like me.

A prince, however, will_ not_ love someone like me. Even if I really want him to.

That night, I go to bed hugging a sapphire dress. I think of emerald eyes and a crooked smile. I think of pale features. I think of a musical voice. I can almost hear a soft chuckle. The prince is far away in his palace but he does not leave my mind. I keep remembering that his heart is further away and that I cannot reach it.

I can but dream of reaching it. So to no one, I whisper goodnight and surrender to sleep. Perhaps my dreams will be tear-free.

* * *

><p>Another week passes. Someone knocks. I hurry to the door and answer.<p>

A man hands me four invitations to a grand ball. He tells me the king has something to announce.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

A BIG thank you to those who have reviewed and those following my story. Of course, a big thank you for putting it as a favorite too :D

Bye the way, I don't mention until much later who "Mother" is. I'm sure you've guessed who it is though. Come on! An evil woman in Twilight? I'm sure you know ;)

Now, let's see if you can figure out whom the cloaked figure at the end is…answer is in the next chapter, can't wait!

Enjoy!

_Previously in Chapter 6:_

_Another week passes. Someone knocks. I hurry to the door and answer. _

_A man hands me four invitations to a grand ball. He tells me the king has something to announce._

* * *

><p>The village has been gossiping about the castle, about its king. A question is on everyone's mind: what does the king wish to announce at the ball?<p>

I too wonder. I know this announcement is not good news to our prince. There is something he wishes to avoid. I do not know what.

The ball is in a week. Women hunt the village shops every day to assemble the best possible outfits. I am rather busy cleaning our home as per usual. Mother is increasingly adding to my chores. She has allowed me to go to the ball on the condition that I finish them. Hence I can only assume that she does not wish for me to go.

I work diligently every day because I _want_ to attend the ball. I wish to see Prince Edward one last time before he forgets I exist. With the entirety of the middle and upper class people invited, it will be difficult to even greet him. But at the very least, I shall see Edward.

Today, I make an exception to my routine. I am returning to the dark forest. Two weeks have passed since my misadventure and the man in the small house will not last if he isn't fed. Evil or not, I feel the need to help the stranger. Now is a good time. In the off-chance they had notice my presence, the first days were dangerous to visit. However, they wouldn't expect a visit after fourteen days.

The sun has yet to rise but the sky is getting clearer. I dress in dark colors and cover my face with a dark cloth. I bring with me Black, Father's old horse. I also bring water, bread, hard-boiled eggs and apples.

I arrive an hour later and my hands are shaking. I leave Black tied to a tree and hidden. I cautiously advance in the foliage. I find the house and I see a man guarding the front door. Otherwise, the place appears desolated.

I almost turn around and leave. The area feels unsafe, just like last time.

But the man guarding is somnolent, I realize.

I have a chance.

I go.

I sneak to the back window and find the prisoner sitting again. He seems better than when I first saw him.

I call out to him in a whisper. The man looks up, straight at me. He has more energy but does not look too well. Perhaps they feed him just enough to live.

I take off the fabric hiding my face. I see recognition slip into his widening eyes. "Leave" he tells me in the same broken accent.

I shake my head. He gets up and talks. I don't understand. I tell him so and hand him an egg through the window. He reaches for it and eats it hungrily. The same happens for the rest of my provisions.

I point to myself. In a moment of insanity, I tell the stranger my name. The man understands and does the same.

"Aro" he says.

When the man is done eating, he speaks again. This time, his limbs move along. He points to himself and says a word other than his name. He forms a circle with his fingers which he hovers above his head. He repeats the word.

I do not have the time to think about the meaning; a loud yawn indicates that the guard is awake. I need to go.

"Leave" the prisoner whispers.

I nod quickly. My heart is pounding fast.

"Bye, Aro" I tell him.

He nods and repeats the word and the gestures I do not understand. He adds: "Italy."

I engrave the words in my mind and run away.

When I arrive home, I prepare breakfast with Nicole.

"Where were you?" she asks me. "Head-Mistress is angry. She noticed the horse was gone, along with you!"

"I was looking for Mike" I lie.

"Did that pig escape _again_?" Nicole says outraged. "We'll have to figure out where he slips from!"

I give her a small smile.

Before Nicole leaves the kitchen, I stop her.

"I wanted to ask you; has there been any news about the king of Italy missing?"

Nicole frowns until her brows touch. "No, Child. Why? Did you hear unpleasant rumors?"

"No. Nothing like that" I force a smile. "Come now, I don't want to hear the twins shrieking for breakfast" I say with forced humor and we leave to serve.

That week, I do not return to the small house in the dark forest. Mother has revoked my right to travel and imposes her authority by threatening to keep me from the ball.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen. I am scrubbing the last bit of floor in the entrance hall. Jessica and Lauren watch me slave away. They are waiting for the carriage that will take us to the ball.<p>

Jessica is quietly snickering. As she watches me, she contemplates an untold plan. I feel rather uneasy. The girl likely has something nasty in mind.

Mother slithers down the stairway, her elegant burgundy dress gliding on the clean floor. The color highlights her reddish hair and the demon in her. Her demeanor is haughty. When her eyes meet mine, her lips tighten in disdain.

"As soon as the carriage arrives, we are leaving, Isabella" she drones. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, Madam. I've just finished" I say and get up from the floor.

"Then I _suggest_ you get ready."

"Yes, Madam."

I store away the cleaning tools and hurry to the attic. I dress.

I have no red for my lips and no powder for my nose. I have no gems around my neck and my best shoes are rather miserable. But for the first time, I feel like a real lady. The feather-like fabric covering my shoulders is wonderful to the touch. The neckline elegantly plunges, not too much. The corset fits snugly. The thick blue drapes fall like water from my waist down to the floor. In the candle's light, Edward's dress almost sparkles.

The prince's gift is my new treasure. For now, it allows me to meet him in fair dignity. It is my passport to the ball. For later, it is an indirect reminder of the musical chuckle; of the attractive grin and of the piercing emeralds; of the witty comments and of the caring nature.

I want to remember.

From the attic, I hear thumping hooves and a calling neigh. Down, the twins squeal in unison.

The carriage has arrived.

I slip a ribbon into my hair and hurry to my step-family. When I come up to them, I received a violent slap in the face.

My hand glues to my reddening cheek and I stare at the offender, bewildered. I do not understand Mother's strike until I see the book she is holding. My stomach sinks.

"This was in your room?" Mother asks. She knows it was. She wants to hear the fear when I acquiesce.

Jessica is in the corner snickering. She looks pleased and smug. No doubt she was the one to rummage through my treasure box and reveal the existence of Father's book.

"Yes" I admit calmly. Inside me, a turmoil of dread bubbles.

She opens the book's cover and reads the title.

"_Tales of the Godmother Jewel_; seems like an interesting book. What do you think, Isabella?"

Danger dances in Mother's eyes. I am pressed to explain.

"The prince had it. He gave it back because it was Father's" I say carefully.

"I don't think so" Mother says after pondering my words. "_I'm_ the head of this family. It would have been given it to me."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"How dare you hide such information from me?" she muses. I do not like how her voice is devoid of anger. I seem faced with the calm before the storm.

Mother dismisses the book. She gives it to the eldest daughter and tells her to bring it to the ball.

"The prince will be delighted to see what the deranged child hid" she says and her begrudging eyes have yet to leave my person.

She walks past me. My eyes follow her movements carefully.

"The carriage is here. We don't have much time to settle things…" Mother thinks.

She reaches for Father's decorative sword hanging on the wall. She brings the sharp edge of it near me.

"You'll resent me for punishing you like this but later on you'll thank me for setting you straight" she says and then executes her plan.

She cuts my dress apart and I can only let her. She slashes through the fabric and the twins watch in delight. I can only stare at the tearing fabric. My dream is tearing.

I cannot keep the tears from shedding.

"Now, now, Child" Mother coos once the deed is done. She cups my cheek with a cold hand.

"Don't cry. You brought this upon yourself" she says with a gentleness that does not become her.

"If it can be of consolation, the prince will not be told of your serious felony. We'll explain that the book was found by chance in a pile of old things. No worries, you'll stay here and live life as you've done. _Nothing_ will change."

Mother smiles at me with sick pity. Her hand drops and the other hand forces the sword into my arms.

"Now then, you understand there is no ball for you tonight? Put that back on the wall and clean the mess." Her tone is cold again.

She gives me one last look before stepping away.

"Well…Good night" she says dismissively.

The twins leave in tow with Mother.

Two doors close that evening. One is that by which the detestable Swans leave to the ball.

The other door led to happiness. It closed before I could walk through.

Later that evening, in the attic, I do not notice the cloaked figure approach the sobbing mess I am until it speaks to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello! We've finally arrived to one of my favorite chapters. I had so much fun writing this one, not sure why.

Things turn out a little different. You may not like where this is going since it deviates more from the classical Cinderella, in which case I'm so sorry. I'll just pray that you continue liking it :)

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! :D**

_Previously in Chapter 7:_

_"Now then, you understand there is no ball for you tonight? Put that back on the wall and clean the mess." Her tone is cold again._

_The twins leave in tow with Mother._

_Later that evening, in the attic, I do not notice the cloaked figure approach the sobbing mess I am until it speaks to me._

* * *

><p>I am sitting on the floor. My tears are hidden by my crossed arms which rest on the bed.<p>

I start when a voice calls out to me.

"You there!" it says.

I lift my head from the wet covers. I don't bother ridding my eyes of their tears. I stare at the cloaked stranger.

My soul is in pieces. I don't care for much. However, I manage to be preoccupied by the fact that a stranger stands in my room.

"Who are you?" I croak. My nose feels clogged and my throat is irritated.

"Why are you in the Swan manor?" I ask with narrowing eyes. I really cannot see now, so I wipe the tears away with a piece of my shredded dress.

"Who am I?" the stranger honestly ponders. He takes off the hood he wears. "Mhh…I'd say Jacob" he says. "I smelled girl tears, so I came" he adds with a sniff at the air.

I stare at the strange man. Curiously, I am not afraid of him. I am but rendered perturbed by his oddness.

"Well, go on!" he says when the silence stretches out too long.

My confused face invites him to elaborate.

"Tell me why you cry!" he says.

"I'd rather not" I reply.

He frowns and appears unpleased. He sighs.

"Well, fine. I cannot force you. So let us skip to want you want."

The cloaked man stares at me expectantly.

"What I want?"

"Yes. I am here for a reason, no?" Jacob says with a sunny grin.

"Actually, I am still unsure of what you broke in for" I point out tiredly.

"I did not break in!" The man sounds offended. "I followed my instincts!"

I frown. This man is a thousand times odder than Edward.

...Edward…

"So, Bella, your wish?"

This distracts me from the jab at my heart.

"My name, how did you…"

"Instincts. I am guided by them" Jacob cuts in. He sighs again.

"Look, I am here to grant a wish. Do you want it or not?" Jacob asks with thinning patience.

"You want to grant me a wish?" I ask incredulous.

"Yes, well, that's the idea of me…" he replies.

"The idea of you?"

Another sigh. He comes closer and pats me twice on the head like one would with a dog. Then, he starts searching the room.

I watch him reach for my treasure box under the bed. He opens it and looks through it.

"Ah!" he soon says and grabs my mother's white dress. He reaches for the collar where the brooch is pinned and presses on the accessory at random. My eyes follow his movements with apprehensive curiosity.

I hear a click and the brooch splits open. Something falls: the Godmother Jewel. Jacob picks it up and grins triumphantly.

"This little stone thing…every time I am, it is somewhere" he mutters and peers at the jewel.

"I'm afraid you speak in riddles" I tell him. "How did you know the stone was in the brooch? I've been searching for it. Are you the jewel?"

Jacob raises a brow. "Instincts, of course." He dismisses my other question. "Now, although I quite like you, Bella, I will not repeat myself again. What is it that you wish for?"

"Can I give my wish to someone else?" I ask him.

Jacob makes a strange noise. It resembles a choked down laughing bark.

"Funny…you are the third girl I help. The other two asked the same question" he says.

His smile disappears.

"No you may not give your wish away" he says.

"Then my wish is to give my wish."

"You cannot do that" Jacob insists.

"Why not?!" I ask stubbornly.

"That is how the promise was set. Only the descendants and only the selfless can wish."

"Are you referring to the promise of the woman who died frozen? Is the legend actually true?"

The man regards me as if I were crazy. "What in God's name are you talking about?" he asks.

Silence befalls on us again. Jacob is truly cryptic and no clear answer will fall from his mouth. Instead of questioning the turn of events, I think about what I want.

I want to help Edward.

"Can I have a bit of time to think about my wish?" I ask Jacob. If I can, then I have time to ask Edward about his wish.

"No. I have to leave eventually you know? I am not at your eternal service!"

I huff. That sets it then. If I cannot help Edward; then I will help myself.

Jacob is slowly pacing the room, looking at anything and everything.

"I wish to see the prince" I tell him and he stops moving. His gaze finds mine.

"Are you sure?" he asks with furrowed brows and a scrunched up nose. His questioning tone makes me doubt my request.

Still, I answer affirmatively.

"That is strange indeed. I'd think that my instincts would have come up with a simpler plan if that was all you wished for…" he muses out loud.

"…Well, it doesn't matter! Let us simply go with it!" he declares enthusiastically. "Okay, here is what you need to do. First you need to steal a…umh…a key!"

"What?" I stare disbelievingly at the man.

"Well what? You have to work hard if you want things in life!" Jacob says crossly.

"But…"

"What? You thought I was going to magically grant a wish? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, you get what you want? There isn't any magic in this world! But I can at the very least guide you with my instincts."

"Alright! Fine. No magic" I concede with a cold stare. "But I refuse to steal anything; no matter how important that wish is to me!" I say determined.

Jacob raises a brow. "Even if it means saving the life of a man?"

My resolution is weakened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say. If you steal that key, you will be doing nothing but good. I solemnly swear" Jacob says.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask defiantly.

"What does your heart tell you?" the man counters. His grin is warm.

"It tells me to trust you."

Jacob's grin widens. "Always follow your instincts."

I grimace.

"No, really! I mean it. I'm giving you a mission. If you want your wish to come true, it is imperative you trust your instincts. Even if it means jumping in the lights, talking to animals or kissing people…"

"What?!"

Jacob sighs impatiently. "You trust me, remember?"

I nod hesitantly, completely unsure.

"So just do what I tell you and follow your instincts."

I nod again.

"Good. First things first, follow me."

I follow the man to the master bedroom. I watch him walk around the bed.

His eyes search all around. His white teeth nibble at his bottom lip. Then, something lights up in his gaze.

He walks up to a chest, opens it and finds Father's old clothes.

"Ah! This will do" he says and reaches out for a pair of black trousers. He dangles them in front of my nose.

"Here. Tonight, you dress as a man" Jacob says.

I take the old trousers. They are too big for me. Father wasn't exactly slim.

"Take these too."

Jacob hands me a pair of silky black elbow-length gloves. They are Mother's.

"I cannot use these!" I tell the man with wide eyes. "If she finds out…"

"All will be well" Jacob interrupts. "Here, this shirt will be perfect."

I take father's black velvet shirt and work on quelling my anxiety.

Jacob does not understand. He is not the one who will be punished for borrowing expensive accessories.

"Something tells me we are done in here" Jacob says and swirls out of the room.

I take the time to lock the chest and close Mother's glove drawer. I hurry then after the carefree man.

I find Jacob in Jessica's room. I am horrified to see him cutting through one of her shawls.

"Are you mad?!" I cry out. "If I survive tonight, it will only be to live death in the morning! I will be skinned for this!"

Jacob shrugs. "I do what my instincts dictate. You should too."

"Him and his bloody instincts!" I curse under my breath.

"Fine!" I say. I punch him.

A yowl reaches my ears.

"What was that for?!" Jacob shouts as he rubs his painful jaw.

"Do not complain; I was following my instincts" I say daringly. "Besides, I think my knuckles hurt more than your jaw does" I add sulkily and rub my reddening hand.

"You ungrateful woman! I am helping you and that is how you repay me?" Jacob protests with a pout.

"You are getting me in far more trouble than you know it. Do not give my family further reasons to chastise me!"

Jacob lets go of the damaged shawl and the pair of scissors he holds.

With his free hands, he gives me a surprise hug.

"I promise things will be alright. I promise" Jacobs says convincingly and hugs tighter.

He feels very warm. He feels safe.

I do not hit him again when he perfects two holes in Jessica's black shawl. I do not question Jacob when he tells me to put on Father's too large clothes. I do not protest his decision to have me wear Lauren's surprisingly comfortable black slippers.

With Jacob's odd sewing skills, half an hour has me dressed in black from head to toe, in a nice fitting way. I feel comfortable; I feel light. My skin barely senses the cut-up shawl wrapped around my head. It covers my nose and two proper holes leave room for my eyes. I look like a fine thief.

"You are ready." Jacob stares at me proudly. "Now you go steal that key!"

"Where is it?" I ask while I jump on my feet to test the shoes. I wish I had similar shoes.

"Well, in the palace of course!" Jacob answers with his sunny grin.

"...In the palace" I repeat the words dumbly.

"Yes, where the prince awaits you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Guess what I was watching tonight…Cinderella III. How childish of me.

Enjoy the chapter :) I'm thinking of updating a second…I'll see how I feel in half an hour.

_Previously in Chapter 8:_

"_Now you go steal that key!"_

"_Where is it?" I ask while I jump on my feet to test the shoes. I wish I had similar shoes. _

"_Well, in the palace of course!" Jacob answers with his sunny grin. _

"_In the palace" I repeat the words dumbly. _

"_Yes, where the prince awaits you!"_

* * *

><p>The castle is lit like a sky with a myriad of stars. Despite the darkness, none can miss it; even if they stand by the edge of the noble forest where I happen to be.<p>

I must hurry if I am to see the prince. Before handing me his cloak and disappearing, Jacob insisted I steal the key before midnight.

According to the eleven chimes of the palace bells, I have an hour to accomplish the deed.

"Let us go, Black."

I tap the horse lightly on the neck twice and we sprint across the remaining distance.

Half of my time is soon gone. I am hidden in the castle gardens. My horse is hidden in the thick bushes. I do not know how to enter the palace without being noticed. I keep studying the castle's defences and keep count of the guards I see, but no logic or plan will help me.

A mouse appears in my vision. It scavenges the ground looking for food. It does not seem aware of my presence and slowly approaches. Its nose twitches as it sniffs and it guides the animal to me. Oddly enough, the mouse eventually slips into my cloak.

It comes out of a black pocket with a piece of cheese I did not know I carried. The mouse's shiny black eyes finally look up to me but in the strangest of ways.

It knows something…

The animal suddenly takes off with its meal and I decide to follow it. It brings me to a big wooden door camouflaged by lush vines. The mouse slips through a tight corner. I open the unlocked door and hear noises that come from the end of a corridor.

I find myself in the royal kitchen in the presence of unaware servants. They are unaware of the mouse that crawls into a corner and unaware of the cloaked human following that mouse on all fours.

My clumsiness eventually reveals me. My foot hits a table full of cauldrons. The clashing noise of metal on the stone floor have the women turning their heads in my direction.

I give up any effort to be discrete. I push myself up and run through the kitchen as the women begin shrieking for help.

I run as fast as I can and turn corners at random. I have no idea where to go but I have to find a key somehow.

And unfortunately, I have no idea what the key looks like.

I run up a case of stairs. At the top of them, I must choose between two paths.

"Good evening!"

I am startled by the cheerful voice. I twirl around and see midway the second path a small lady with short black hair. Her style is odd and her grin is too. She should be scowling at the suspicious person, not welcoming them.

"I had a feeling I'd be meeting someone here tonight" she says. Definitely another strange person I think.

I take a defensive stance. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I do not give my name to strangers" she says with a tiny smirk.

I study her odd expression and shake my head. I do not have time to waste on her. I must leave now.

I take a step towards the path that does not include the bizarre pixie-like woman.

"Not that way" she says before I can break into a run. "This way" and she points at the wall next to her.

"I don't understand" I tell her. I am confused and wary of her. She is like a second Jacob, only more mysterious and potentially deceiving.

"You are looking for something important it seems. I would go that way if I were you" she says.

My brows furrow. _That way _is a stone wall.

My thoughts change when she disappears through that very wall. I am too intrigued to prioritize safety. Therefore, I enter the path and walk up to the point where the pixie once stood.

There, I find another path. It did not exist from where I stood for I could not see it. Inside the new path, the pixie grins smugly and beckons me to follow.

"You do not give me your name but you help me find what I seek?"

The small woman shrugs. "It just feels right" she says and walks deeper into the path.

It is because I feel that I should follow her that I do. Jacob did insist that I yield to my instincts.

We reach another trail of stairs and climb them. My heart beats quickly. The woman could be leading me to guards. I am afraid of that.

We end up on a beautiful high balcony. It has a clear view to the dark gardens. I quickly look around. I am relieved to find that there is no one there to arrest me.

The pixie points at the tower near the balcony. "You see up there, the window above the climbing vines?" she says.

I nod.

"I think you need to get in its respective room."

"How would you know that?" I ask apprehensively.

"I have always been a little…perceptive" she replies cryptically. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the ball. I must be present during the announcement."

Her words bring me to notice her formal attire. Her dress is splendid and adorned with expensive details. She appears of noble heritage. She is no doubt wealthy and highly respected yet she has no arrogance in her. A random thought crosses my mind: she and Edward would get along.

The pixy turns to leave.

"Thank you, for helping me" I tell her.

She grins. "Make good use of my assistance" she advises and disappears.

I study the window and wonder how to get to its room. I may get lost trying to find a door to enter it from inside the castle. On the other hand, if I climb up the vines, I risk a deadly fall.

Voices distract me from my predicament. At that moment, I do not think. I hastily swing over the balcony's balustrade and walk the slim edge of it.

The volume of the voices grows so I do not waste time. I carefully slide my body along the edge and harshly grip at the balusters for support. I do not look down. The height would freeze me into stillness.

My hands soon reach the vines of the outside wall. My toes desperately dance on the small edge that stretches from the balcony to the wall in a decorative manner.

Two men appear on the balcony. I press my body to the wall as much as I can. My eyes shut tight. I pray that my black clothes will keep me hidden in the dark night.

"Really, it's nothing, Jasper" I hear the first man say. His voice is too familiar.

"Edward…" The name is growled threateningly. "If it's nothing, then get back there and play your part!"

A heavy silence falls. I can hear my heart beating anxiously. The prince is right near me. His forearms come resting on the balcony railing. I want to greet him but my mouth keeps shut for two good reasons. For one, I am currently a thief and for another, revealing myself does not feel right. I must follow my silly instincts, Jacob repeated numerous times.

After what seems like a long time, the silence is broken.

"She hasn't shown up" the prince says. He sounds unhappy.

My heart tightens. Who is _She_?

"It's probably for the best" the blond man sighs. His anger has dissipated.

"You're right…though I cannot help but feel…"

"Betrayed, angry, worried, disappointed, hurt?" Jasper provides.

The prince nods slowly. His empty gaze scans the garden absent-mindedly. I fervently pray he does not turn his head in my direction.

"Edward, it's soon midnight..." The blond man says.

I muffle a gasp. Time is running out and I am nowhere near finding that key. I cannot however move until both men leave. My palms are getting sweaty.

The men do not move from the balcony.

"I think things would be worse if Carlisle announced your marriage to Italy in her presence" Jasper comments.

My heart skips a beat. Edward is marrying?

The news hurts. I hate that it hurts. It should not. After all, a prince is expected to eventually marry.

"Why? I could have used another good friend's support" Edward mutters, a hint defensive.

"Really? A good friend? Is that what Bella is to you?" Jasper quizzes.

My heart skips another beat at the mention of me.

The prince avoids the question. "Let's go" he says.

Jasper's shoulders fall. He lets out a terrible sigh.

"Very well then" the blond man says resignedly.

The men leave. I stay stuck to the wall with a mix of emotions pinning me to it.

Somewhere, time is ticking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

A second chapter, why not? :D

_Previously in Chapter 9:_

"_Really? A good friend? Is that what Bella is to you?" Jasper quizzes. _

_My heart skips another beat at the mention of me. _

_The prince avoids the question. "Let's go" he says. _

_Jasper's shoulders fall. He lets out a terrible sigh. _

"_Very well then" the blond man says resignedly._

_The men leave. I stay stuck to the wall with a mix of emotions pinning me to it._

_Somewhere, time is ticking._

* * *

><p>A bird flies onto my shoulder. Its touch startles me out of my emotional turmoil. The bird chirps.<p>

"Yes, there is no time to drown in either of my elation or misery" I remind myself quietly. "I must steal the key."

The tiny night-bird chirps again. I cannot help but think it understands; a ridiculous impression.

I break out of my stillness. The small creature leaves my shoulder and flies to the window of the room I must reach. Then, it begins an incessant chant.

I am tempted to return onto the balcony. However, I strongly feel I must risk the deadly fall. I must follow my insti...well shite; I must follow the bird.

Horizontally, I travel the stone wall. I am careful to keep my feet grounded to the thin decorative trim. My fingers viciously grab the stones and vines of the wall. I pray that my clumsiness remain dormant for the night.

When aligned with the opened window, I climb up to it. I grasp the vines tightly. I move slowly towards my goal. Soon, my trembling hands reach the rim of the window. The bird chirps one last time and leaves into the night. I heave myself up and into the room.

My poor heart rapidly drums. I breathe heavily. My eyes analyse the room. Thankfully, no one is in it.

The room is quite large. Judging from the decorations and items, someone important lives in it; not a prince or a king but perhaps an adviser.

I close my eyes and think. Where would one keep a key?

I smile nervously.

A key can be anywhere and anytime now midnight will chime.

My eyes fall at random on the bed. Its sheets are in a tangle and the pillow is crooked. It is odd for a palace full of maids. I feel the ridiculous urge to make the bed. Perhaps years of servitude created in me an obsession for tidiness.

I force myself to forget the bed. I hastily search the room as quietly as possible. I look through drawers, behind paintings, under furniture. I look everywhere and make a mess of things.

I find nothing.

I think of giving up. After all, my wish has already come true; on the balcony I have seen the prince.

But I do not give up; I could save someone with the key. I keep searching the room. The mess grows and oddly enough it is the untidy bed that annoys me most. I give in to the temptation. I make the bed.

When I fluff up the pillow, I hit something uncharacteristically hard for feathers. In the pillow case, I find a small silver key. I hold it carefully and my fingers tingle. This is it. This is the key I seek.

Now, I need an exit. I do not consider the room's window; I have had enough danger for the night. I creep out the room and look down the hallway. It would have been nice if it were empty.

"You! Who are you and what business have you got in my quarters?!" a tall man shouts from the far end of the hallway. His skin is pale and his shiny blond hair is kept savagely long. His eyes are in angry slits.

I am in trouble.

I run fast. The key is within my grasp. I clutch at it with all my might.

I run but I do not know where to. All that matters is that distance is kept between the angry man and me.

He chases after me and frequently stumbles. He must be drunk. If he were sober, I would have been caught by now.

I find myself in the ballroom. I know this for the room is full of pastel gowns swirling around gentlemen. From the top of a stairway, I have a high view of the gathering.

The guests do not notice my presence. They are suddenly very busy observing the king and prince rising to address them. It is time for the announcement.

The posted guards become aware of my intrusion. Their eyes glue to my person. Their muscles notably tense and frowns appear on their faces. Their grasps tighten around their weapons. They live a common dilemma: apprehend the suspicious character now or wait for the speech to end.

Midnight strikes. The guests quieten down. The guards remain alert and ready to pounce. The king waits for the last strike of midnight and then begins his speech.

"It is now time for a wonderful announcement" the king informs his guests. "One that concerns our dear prince and a fellow country…"

The happy speech echoes in the ballroom. A thousand eyes avidly drink the ruler's words. None dare whisper for fear of missing a word; none but my pursuer. And he does not whisper.

"Arrest him!" the blond man slurs as he finally catches up to me. He tumbles into the ballroom and points at me as he falls to the floor.

The guards need not be told twice. They lunge up the staircase. Others emerge from thin air and circle me from behind. I am trapped on the entrance platform.

I can hear the crowd buzzing now. I ignore it.

My hands reach for decorative curtains hanging from the ceiling and licking the floor. I grasp the soft fabric and jump of the platform.

I swing away with the key trapped between my teeth. The fabric gradually rips under my weight. I am tempted to scream as my body nears the floor. I hit and bounce off the wall several times on my way down; it hurts.

The ground is near. I close my eyes before the impact. I hit something softer than the ballroom's shining marble.

My arms are grabbed tightly and twisted into my back.

"Thief, how dare you steal from the kingdom and on such a night no less!" an angry voice murmurs into my ear. I cannot see him for he holds me from the back. Nevertheless, I recognize the man who traps me from his unique voice.

"Give me the key you hold" he commends under the hundreds of watchful eyes.

My teeth tighten around the metal and my eyes narrow. I cannot let Edward take away the reward of my efforts.

The prince however has no trouble forcing the key out of my mouth.

"What else have you taken" he mutters to himself. He turns my body so that I face him. Soon, I feel one of his hands roaming my body in search of stolen goods.

My eyes widened at the unexpected breach of my person. Surprise etches into Edward's features when he soon realizes I am no man.

"You…you're…" he stammers.

"Your hands; remove them" I demand with more confidence than I feel.

The prince forgets his surprise. His eyes narrow.

"Woman or not, you remain a thief and I will not let go" he says. He does however lower his hand so that he no longer touches my breasts.

"Then you leave me no choice" I say low and threateningly.

The prince grows more wary and his grip on my wrists tightens further. He is careful not to hurt me however. Under his cold features is a warm heart, I know.

"What are you planning?" the prince demands to know.

"I plan to follow Jacob's advice" I say for myself and lean in to press my lips to his.

The kiss is short but it does what it was meant to do. It distracts Edward. It startles the guards. It outrages the guests.

It allows me to take back the key and take a run for it.

I run with burning lips and butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

I am chased throughout the castle. I must maintain a quick pace. I cannot afford to glance behind my shoulders and see if Edward chases as well. I wonder if he does.

Outside the castle, I whistle for Black to come. The horse quickly finds me. As I mount him, one of my feet is grabbed by strong hands. I am almost pulled off the horse but I hold on tight to the saddle's horn. I look down at my aggressor and find a burly guard glaring at me.

I desperately kick my caught leg and eventually free myself of him. One of my slippers is lost is the process but I cannot afford to care.

"Go, Black!" I shout and the horse dashes away. The burly man curses and commends the guards to follow after me.

The guards chase on their horses. I guide Black into the forest to escape. At one point, a pack of wolves blocks our path.

For a moment, my heart sinks at the thought of defeat. There is nowhere to go.

My heart thumps with hope again when the growling wolves pass me. Their vehement gazes are glued to the men chasing me.

I do not waste the opportunity to escape.

Without caring much for where I go, I make sure to distance myself from the guards.

At random, I tumble into a familiar place. It is even darker now with the curtains of night. The silence is unnerving; the idea of a man still imprisoned within the cottage is even more so.

Imminently, I realize what the key is for and who I am meant to save.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I have no comments really. Just thanks for reading :) Oh! And don't worry, justice will be served ;)

_Previously in Chapter 10:_

_Without caring much for where I go, I make sure to distance myself from the guards._

_At random, I tumble into a familiar place. It is even darker now with the curtains of night. The silence is unnerving; the idea of a man still imprisoned within the cottage is even more so._

_Imminently, I realize what the key is for and who I am meant to save._

* * *

><p>Cautiously, I walk up to the small house. I head straight for the barred window. I make sure my steps aren't heard by the man I see guarding the front door.<p>

"Aro" I whisper. I am unsure whether the man is inside. I cannot see in the darkness of his cell. "It's Bella!"

His presence is revealed when he moves. I register the odd clinking of chains.

"Bella?" he answers weakly.

"Just wait here. I'll get you out" I tell the man.

I have no plan. Thankfully, only one man stands between the door and I.

I think hard. How should I handle the cottage's guard?

There is sudden hooting in the forest. There must be a dozen of owls chanting away. I find it more peculiar that the noise comes from the same distant tree.

The birds are like a blessing, a distraction.

"Bloody birds!" the guard curses. I hear his heavy footstep. They falter as he abandons the cottage to chase the hooting away.

I run from the back of the cottage to its entrance. The darkness is an appreciated camouflage.

I push the wooden door open. I wince when the hinges cringe.

Inside the cottage, a soft light glows as the remnant of a fire crackles in the fireplace. No one is inside.

I find a door. It leads to the back room. I enter.

Aro is sitting in a corner.

"It's Bella" I repeat not to startle him. "I'm getting you out."

I don't think he understands my words.

There is no doubt, however, that my intentions are well conveyed through my purposeful tone.

I grab him by the arm and help him up.

He says nothing. He grunts and moans. His body aches.

With his movements, I hear the chains again. I look down and see that his ankles are trapped in shackles.

The shackles are unlike ones I've seen before. They are a peculiar model. They would need a peculiar key. I guess the one I hold is to free him of the solid iron. I fit it into the keyhole and I hear a click as I twist the metal in.

The shackles pop open. The man is closer to freedom.

Aro is slow on his feet. I support his staggering body and guide him to the exit.

My ears pick up on the noise outside. The guard is still cursing at the annoying hoots. He is far away but not so much; I can hear the rocks he throws thud against the bark of the inhabited tree.

While he is busy chasing away the creatures, I guide Aro to the back of the cottage. We leave into the woods where Black awaits.

We are heavy on the horse but Black bears it. Sometime during our escape, I hear a strange distant noise. It reminds me of the boom heard when a cannon is fired.

No harm comes to us. The blast is not repeated. Thus, my thoughts do not linger on the noise for longer. I become preoccupied with guiding us out of the forest.

When we are far from danger, I slow down our pace. We reach home before the sun rises. I sneak the man into my room and nurse him.

After a quick light meal, the man falls asleep.

I think about him and where I should lead him.

He may really be a king. Hence, it is decided; when his health is restored, to his kind I will bring him.

Edward will know what to do.

* * *

><p>"She escaped?" Jasper bellows. The man on the receiving end does not flinch.<p>

"Yes, but as is, I'm afraid that _that_ is the least of our concerns" he tells Jasper.

"What do you mean?" I intervene. "What could possibly be more important at this point in time?"

Sir Emmett McCarty defies me with a stern gaze. "An army of foreign ship is near the coast. They belong to Italy."

The news is preposterous. I keep my cool for now.

"Details" I demand calmly.

"We were chasing the thief and got ambushed by a pack of wolves. The thief escaped while we were backed until the coast. The sound of a fired cannon scared the pack away and our attention was brought onto the waters."

"Were they attacking the shore?" I ask. I watch the concern seep into Jasper's features.

"I don't believe so" Sir McCarty says. "It must have been a fluke. The ball hit the water and there were no other fired cannons."

"What could they possibly be up to?" Jasper voices angrily. "We have an alliance pledged and reinforced by the upcoming marriage!"

"Send a messenger this instant" I tell the knight.

"What message is to be delivered?" he asks dutifully.

"Our country demands an explanation for the unauthorized presence of Italy's float in our territory. Italy should also provide its reasons for its actions" I say.

"It shall be done at once" the knight says. He bows lightly and leaves.

I squat and exhale shakily.

"Edward?" Jasper calls curiously.

"The weight on my shoulders keeps increasing mercilessly" I say with a humorless laughter.

"You want pity, sympathy perhaps?" the blond man says after a while.

I give him a nasty look. He should know how I feel this very moment and I am certainly not in the mood to be humored.

He sits down beside me.

"Number one; a thief stole a key from Consultant James."

I furrow by brows. I wonder what Jasper is up to with his random statement.

"And number two; it looks like Italy is seeking out to attack" he finishes.

Then Jasper looks at me expectantly.

I can read people well but it is from our long years of friendship that I understand exactly what he silently asks for.

He wants me to bury my feelings and to think rationally. '_Think about the facts, nothing else_' he is telling me.

"I have a heart and thus I cannot help but feel" I tell him.

Jasper sighs heavily.

"You are drowning in a pool of emotions. The pool has gone murky and you've forgotten your duties."

His words stir anger in me.

"Forget that Bella never showed up. Forget the kiss. Forget Aro's treason. You're making everything personal. Right this moment, you are not Edward; you are the people's prince and soon-to-be king. A king thinks and solves, he does not feel and brood."

Right then, I cannot help but send my fist across his face. I have the right to feel.

I get up and glare down at the blond man. He glares back and holds his reddening jaw.

Then, his wandering leg trips me and I fall face first to the ground.

I groan and turn my face to glare at Jasper. I am ready to retaliate.

"I wouldn't like it either" Jasper mutters and I stop myself from punching him again.

Jasper keep glaring but something in his eyes is sincere. He means well…though he certainly is rotten at giving a hand.

"…No, you wouldn't" I agree harshly.

But my anger slowly dissipates. Like most of our fights, this one is ridiculous.

I get up and brush the dirt off of my clothes. "The king and queen should be informed" I say.

Jasper nods. He too gets up and mimics my cleaning motions.

"I accept the task. What will you be doing?" he asks.

"I will prepare our men for a possible mobilisation. If war comes, we can't be too ready. And if time allows it, I will interrogate James about that key. I find it unsettling that the thief left with nothing but that."

"And a first kiss…" Jasper adds with wondering eyes.

I ignore his statement. I try.

I remember the warm lips. I remember the familiar eyes. I can't remember where I've seen them before.

"Do you think the consultant might have something to do with Italy?" Jasper inquires.

"It's possible. I've never quite liked him; I always thought he was up to no good." I say.

"If he is involved, then that would explain why Italy knew to approach on this surveillance-free night."

"I'm glad we think alike" I say, looking into the distance.

"And I'm glad you're thinking straight again."

I half glare at the blond. "Enough. Don't force me to murder you."

"If you're a wise prince, you'll wait until after the war. You need my help."

Jasper leaves the premises with a smirk. I stay to watch the horizon.

The night still covers the land. Soon the sun will rise and it may shine on rows of armors.

* * *

><p>"Isabella!" Mother shrieks in horror.<p>

I wake up in a jolt. My limbs hurt and I wonder for a second why I sleep on the cold floor.

I remember Aro is in my bed.

She points at him. "Why is there a dirty man in my home!" she says utterly outraged.

Aro wakes and grunts at the noise. Mother jumps in fright.

"How dare you pursue such indecent behaviour, and in my house no less?!"

"Madam, please do not fret. This man is royalty" I tell her calmly. I don't feel calm. "I saved him from bandits and he needs a place to rest."

Mother's face reddens. "You impertinent child! How can you possibly think I'd believe such nonsense?"

Aro pushes himself up into a seated position and scans the room with confusion.

"Jessica! Lauren!" Mother calls frantically.

The girls soon enter the scene, dragging their feet and rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"Get the servants to throw this pig out of our house this instant!" she commends her daughters.

The girls are now wide awake and wonder fills their faces. When they register the current misunderstanding, they snicker.

"Right away, Mother" the twins echo.

"No, you cannot!" I cry out. "He needs to rest. I will take him to the castle in the afternoon, I give you my word!"

All my pleas are ignored. Aro's background protests aren't understood. Mother locks me in the pantry. The king is forced out of the house.

"Nicole?" I call out from my new cage. "Beatrice?"

None of the servants comes. Mother must have threatened them to keep away.

I cannot even ask them to bring the man to the castle. I feel utterly useless.

I fall to the ground and huddle in a corner. I am boiling with rage. I am filled with frustration.

With all the food surrounding me, I won't go hungry. The king of Italy, however, might.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews :D They make me smile and boost my confidence. I'm always worried that I might be writing total crap. Thanks for favorites and follows :) They certainly help!

Chapter 12…Edward finally understands!

_Previously in Chapter 11:_

_I fall to the ground and huddle in a corner. I am boiling with rage. I am filled with frustration._

_With all the food surrounding me, I won't go hungry. The king of Italy, however, might._

* * *

><p>We are in afternoon. The kingdom is nearly prepared for war but Consultant James remains too drunk to interrogate. He is sprawled in a corner of the room, dreaming away as we finalize our war plans.<p>

For now, my tasks are accomplished. Heavy fatigue digs dark crescents under my eyes.

Still, I cannot sleep.

Questions fill my mind; about Aro, his plans and his motives; about the consultant, his stolen key; about her, the swift thief, her brown chocolate eyes… I've been thinking that they are _her_ eyes. My thoughts are ridiculous.

"Your Highness," a guard calls from outside the strategy room. Maps, plans, attacking layouts cover the central table. Jasper and Father look up from their current plan to face the source of distraction.

"A peasant is asking to speak with the prince. She repetitively tries to bypass the defense line and won't leave no matter what we tell her."

Jasper stops the man from speaking further with a sign of his hand.

"Soldier, your priorities aren't set straight. We are preparing for a possible war and yet you bring to our attention such a trivial matter. Take her to the dungeons and we'll deal with her later" the blond man orders with a well-set glare.

The guard doesn't leave. Instead, he nervously toys with his spear and bites his lower lip.

Jasper sighs. "What is it?" he barks. "Is there another problem you wish to purposelessly share?"

I want to roll my eyes at Jasper's ruthless and unnecessary behaviour.

The number of men who have peed themselves due to his angry words is quite impressive. The man is brave though. He straightens up and decides to speak.

"No Sir. Since Italy is the country with which we share a new animosity, I though it important to inform you that this woman claims to be delivering the king of Italy. She indeed has a man at her sides although he does not much look like a king. He appears weak, unkempt and can barely stand on his own."

"Bring them in" I tell the guard. Jasper raises a brow in silent questioning.

I don't let his judgmental stare dither my decision. I find that giving a chance to the improbable is better than missing out on the reality.

The guard's eyes shine with newfound pride. He hurries to his new task. It does not take him much time.

When a sick version of Aro is dragged to a close distance of my feet, I stare in horrified wonder.

"I need a translator" I say as my eyes assess the physical state of the king.

A different man of the guard crew rushes out to fulfill my demand.

I look up at the woman accompanying Aro. Her face strikes a feeling of familiarity in me.

I remember seeing her in the village.

"Who are you and how are you involved in this?" I ask her.

"My name is Nicole. My mistress saved this man early in the morning. I think she was planning on bringing him to the castle but she was confined so I did it for her."

Her explanation isn't nearly as elaborate as I would like it to be. However, I learn from her words that she means no harm. I tell the guards to lower their weapons.

I also take the time to order comfort for the ill-looking king. A cushioned chair and food is brought to the room. The maids also leave warm damp cloths for the king to clean his face. A doctor is called upon.

"Who is your mistress and why was she with the king?" I then ask.

The woman looks troubled by my question.

"I cannot say, Your Highness. The details are not with me."

"Then her name. Surely you know whom you serve?"

The woman bites her lower lip.

"If what you tell us is true, there is no reason for your reluctance in sharing information" Jasper points out.

The statement worsens her uncertainty. She doesn't speak. She looks at her feet and mumbles incomprehensibly.

Father tried to coax the information out of her. "Who was it that saved the king of Italy?" he queries in a kinder, more pacifying manner.

As we wait for the woman's answer, we continue to wait for the translator.

Neither seems in a hurry to help out.

It is the withered king that ends up most useful. With parchment and quills, he decides to draw his story. He tells it in his home language while inserting our words whenever he can to help us understand.

And when I hear _her_ name from his lips; when I see him draw a black figure on a black horse with a key in hand, my heart pounds wildly.

Bella is the brown-eyed thief. She borrowed the scorned profession for the greater good, or so it would seem.

Things become exceedingly clear when the translator finally appears and proceeds to fulfill his duty.

* * *

><p>"Miss Isabella Swan is requested at the palace immediately" the man at our door says.<p>

It is noon. I've been freed from the pantry to meet with the royal messenger.

Mother's eyes grow in size. She is surprised. She did not expect such words to be delivered.

Neither did I.

"May I be hinted as to why my beloved daughter is being called upon?" Mother asks with cultivated humility.

She hides a certain jealousy behind her smiling mask. She cannot bear to think I should be called from captivity for a reward.

"There is reason to believe that Miss Swan had part in the disturbing events on the night of the ball" he answers.

Mother thinks his words over. I break out in a cold sweat.

They wouldn't know I was the one to steal the key, would they? How could they?

"Do you mean to say…she may be the thief?" Mother asks. I hope the man says no.

"Quite possibly, Madam. That is why we are bringing her in for questioning."

"I see… " she says. And that is all. She does not defend me.

In fact, I see glee in her eyes.

Mother gently pushes me forward. "I'll see you later…maybe" she whispers in my ear before I am tugged away by the messenger.

Before I enter the carriage, I cast a last glance behind me. I am searching for the servants, for a face that will grieve my absence. I do not see Nicole. I do not see the others.

All I see is Mother in the doorway and I watch, hurt, as the Devil's red lips slowly stretch into a terrible smile.

* * *

><p>I walk. The entrance to the castle in so close. My heart beats wildly.<p>

I am a thief walking towards my arrest. I can only hope that Edward is there; that he will listen.

I could run. Why am I not running? Why have I not ran before? Maybe Aro will be there, safe and ready to save me in turn.

Oddly, very few members of the court linger outside despite the good weather. Those who do have their eyes following me. They notice me. I am the only one dressed in rags. And then they whisper. They direct attention to me with their pointing gazes.

I swallow hard.

We pass the doors. The guards inside look with poorly disguised curiosity.

Perhaps later, one of them will be bringing me to a prison cell.

I drop my gaze to the floor. I want to run again but as soon as I look up, I know why I can't.

On the wall, there is a giant portrait of a man with brilliant emerald eyes.

I stare at the image of the prince. My feet are glued to the floor; if I run, I will be far away.

I will never see Edward again.

"Hello there!" an unexpected voice calls out to me. "We meet again."

My gaze moves to the familiar small woman with short black hair. She is smiling and her sharp white teeth glisten in the light.

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for that time."

I think about her words. I recall the moment I met her in the halls of the castle, dressed all in black. She helped me find the key. Somehow, she knows I'm the thief.

"My name is Alice" the pixie-like woman says and approaches the scene. "And you must be Bella."

"I…yes."

"Of course."

The pixie stares at my clothes for a moment. She almost glares at them.

"I am sorry to interrupt Lady Alice, but she is expected; so are you" the messenger says anxiously.

Her judgemental eyes leave my worn dress and she smiles. "Yes, I've heard."

She gives one last, long glance at my dress before speaking again.

"I'll see you around, Bella" she says and leaves with a wide mysterious grin.

I don't ponder her words. I am too nervous as I follow the messenger to another set of wide doors.

"The throne room" the messenger says indicating the room we are to enter.

When I set foot inside, the first thing I see is the long red carpet leading to the seated royal couple.

My heart rate speeds up.

When I notice the mass of noble men and women occupying either sides of the carpet, I have trouble hearing anything but my drumming heart.

Hundreds of eyes stared at my pitiful figure. I stare back with vulnerability.

The messenger leaves to mingle into the crowd and I am left alone on the big crimson carpet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 13: oh poor Bella, more drama! But it'll end soon :D The following couple of chapters are basically Edward and Bella getting closer, plus Step Mother getting crap gnahaha, and then….how about a...oh, can't tell you! You'll find out ;)

_Previously in Chapter 12: _

_When I set foot inside, the first thing I see is the long red carpet leading to the seated royal couple._

_My heart rate speeds up._

_When I notice the mass of noble men and women occupying either sides of the carpet, I have trouble hearing anything but my drumming heart._

_Hundreds of eyes stared at my pitiful figure. I stare back with vulnerability._

_The messenger leaves to mingle into the crowd and I am left alone on the big crimson carpet._

* * *

><p>I don't know whether I should walk forward or stay put.<p>

I look ahead and my eyes meet the king. His warm smile and light tilt of the head invite me to advance.

I gulp. My mouth is uncomfortably dry.

I take a step forward. My feet are so heavy and hard to move. It feels like's I'm walking in thick honey.

I am half way to the throne when the witnesses all kneel down. It cannot be for me. I glance back.

Aro stands there, with the help of a cane but dignified. His lips wear a small smile.

The king of Italy walks up to me. I am about to kneel as well but he grabs my elbow to stop me.

"No, Bella" he says. His eyes add _'not for me'. _

He takes my hand. Together, we walk up to the throne and there I kneel respectfully. I hear the rest of the court rise.

I wonder what the men and woman think of the display. A servant girl, a thief actually, is holding the hand of a king and kneeling for another.

"Isabella Mary Swan" the king, Edward's father, speaks up.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty?" I answer.

My eyes briefly look for Edward and they meet the brilliant green irises not far from the throne.

He stares at me with something akin to joy.

"Where were you on the night of the ball?" the king asks. His voice is calm, devoid of reprimand.

But it echoes out in the room and the silence meeting it is nerve-racking.

I can't help but seek reassurance. My eyes meet _his_ gaze again and I fail to suppress a gasp.

Edward his smiling. Fondly. I blush helplessly.

Aro bumps my shoulder lightly and I am reminded that a question was asked.

I decide to tell the truth because Aro is supporting me and Edward is smiling at me.

"I was in the castle."

"And what were you doing?" the king questions.

"I was stealing a key."

Then, the king smiles brightly and I feel that things won't go as Mother likely imagined.

Things will turn out alright.

"What did you do with that key?" the king asks next.

"I saved this man" I look at Aro. "He was held captive in the dark forest but I am unsure why."

"Did you know who he was at the time?" the king speaks again.

"I believed him to be the king of Italy" I answer truthfully.

"Indeed he is, young lady. Please, rise" the king commends.

I do as told.

"At my sides stand direct witnesses of that night" the king says when I've risen.

His hand waves at said witnesses and I recognise them all. The familiar faces stand not far from the seated royalty.

"Sir Jasper Whitlock, Lady Mary Alice Brandon, Sir Knight Emmett McCarty, my son Edward…" the king names, "and lastly but most involved, Aro which stands by you; they can assert you were the one dressed in black on that eventful night. They all recognise you based on different clues, including the estimated size of your feet" the king finishes, sounding amused.

I frown at that. My disguise should have been decent enough to hide my identity. And what was this nonsense about my feet?

"Are you aware that you've violated several laws with your actions that night?" The king's tone is now grave.

"Yes, I am aware" I say repentantly.

"What you may not know, Isabella, is that very recently…you prevented war, led to the capture of evil and single-handedly saved the life of a king."

I look up abruptly and meet the twinkling eyes of the speaking king. I stare at him, surprise carved into my features, I'm sure.

"I don't understand…" I finally utter.

"Then I shall explain" the king offers. "The man you stole from, ex-consultant James of course, was arrested this morning for treason. As you are certainly aware of, he was involved in the capture of King Aro. He reported the kidnaping to the Italian counsel and blamed it on our country. He also leaked valuable information to their troops and helped them organise an attack via the waters. Furthermore, we discovered this morning proof that he directed the prince's kidnaping many years ago. Thankfully, your servant Nicole brought the king in yesterday and he managed to explain the situation."

"Nicole?" I ask.

I don't understand much, including her involvement in the ordeal. How had she known to bring him? Perhaps she overheard me pleading when Mother was being uncharitable with Aro.

"Yes. She said you were confined? Why was that?"

"I…when I brought the king home to tend to his health, my family…misunderstood the situation and locked me away."

"I see…did you not describe them the position you were in?" the king asks with a frown.

"I did…but my family tends to…dismiss my explanations."

"So I was told" the king comments and shares a brief look with Edward. The prince must have relayed him the essence of Mother's behavior.

"Details are certainly to be discussed, but that is for later. I appreciate your honesty, Bella, and we, the court and royal family, which to address you our most sincere gratitude for what you've accomplished for this country, and that of Italy."

The next moments are the most surreal of my life. The king and queen rise from their seat, only to bow to me. The witnesses bow lower; so do every men and women present in the room. Everything is quiet and all I see are heads. Even Edward has taken the bow. Aro does not follow their example. He does however address me a small smile.

"Thank you" the king and queen say. They end the strange display and smile knowingly when they take in my obvious wonder.

"Considering the circumstances in which they were performed, we will overlook your illegal activities. We also wish to reward you. After all, you have done a great deal for us. It there anything you desire, Isabella Swan?" the king inquires.

My palms are sweaty now.

I don't know what to say. All my mind can manage to want is the green-eyed prince listening in on the conversation.

But he is out of reach.

I shake my head clear of the negative thoughts. I can still try.

"If there were a way to seal an alliance between our countries…without compromising the hearts and free will of two souls with a loveless marriage, then…I would ask that you choose it over your current agreement with Italy" I say with my last drops of courage.

"I wonder now, how did you come upon such information?" King Carlisle asks shortly after.

I look on sheepishly. "I've overheard some discussions at the ball" I say evasively.

"Is that so? Well, I see your point" the king says after thinking. "However, the decision is not entirely ours. Italy comes into play and we cannot predict their will, especially with one of our disciples as the cause of this entire mess. But as it is your request, we will discuss it with Aro through his translator. In the meantime, is there nothing else you wish for?"

I drop my head in disappointment. Even if I saved his life, I doubt the Italian king will be throwing away the chance at a solid alliance with a powerful country.

"No, Your Majesty, but I thank you."

"I see. If you change your mind, let us know. We shall meet in the near future to discuss the details of this ordeal. You may ask for a favor then."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" I say and bow again.

At the end of the ceremony, we all present our apologies to the Italian king and his disciples, also present for the occasion.

In the end, Aro verbally forgives; but no one knows if his heart follows.

The royal men gather and leave the room to discuss arrangement and politics.

Edward is stolen from me by his duty and I am left to return home without a word from him.

* * *

><p>I spend the next two days slaving away. My usual life is back along with its old routine.<p>

I cook, clean and sew and Mother barks orders. The twins snicker and dirty the house.

Nicole's working for not a penny. Mother wasn't happy of her absence.

In the day, I hope to see Edward. At night, I dream of him visiting.

On the third day, the palace sends gifts addressed to me: gowns, slippers, flowers, chocolate. There is also an invitation for tea in the royal gardens in a week's time.

Mother makes a fit and the twins join in. They keep the gifts and increase my workload. In the evening, Mother corners me and demands explanations for the gifts.

She is livid when I tell the story of Aro and the war. She slaps me hard across the cheek.

She calls me a liar.

I decide I won't take more.

I run out of the house and into a storm of pouring rain and lighting.

"You have nowhere to go Isabella! Sooner or later, you'll be back and you'll receive punishment!" I hear Mother shout over a strike of thunder.

Angrily, I run until I reach town. I don't know what leads me there.

As I run, a decision takes place in my head. I am going to ask the palace to hire the servants and me as maids. I will suffer from seeing Edward with another but I will get to see him from afar and I will be far from my hateful step-family.

I eventually find the fountain where Edward and I sat a couple of weeks ago, intent on crashing near it but I stop dead in my tracks when I see a cloaked figure already occupying the space.

The figure raises its head at the sound of my feet hitting the puddles and stares at me with the most brilliant green eyes ever to exist.

"Bella…" its pale lips say. There is wonder in the tone. I understand; it seems like a dream.

We are both wandering town at night and we are drenched to the bone. We stare at each other.

"…Edward" I dare call his name. Strange shades of dark-green swirl into his gaze when I do. "What are you doing here?"

He leaves the fountain seat and marches towards me. In less than a second, his cold wet arms wrap me into a tight embrace. My breath leaves me when his equally cold lips meet mine into a searing kiss.

It is surreal. That moment, my heart collapses and reshapes, molding with his. I kiss back. His sweet breath brushes over my lips. I shiver from the cold; from his touch as well. My feelings become crystal clear. I want him closer and I want him forever. I lace my arms around his neck and one of my hands combs through the soft bronze hair. His hold tightens and I moan softly.

We have barely spoken. I know nothing of him and he knows me not. But this truth is trivial compared to what my heart knows: I am for him.

Will he take me? Can I be his?

Slowly, I end the kiss and look into his darkened eyes. "The marriage…" I remind him reluctantly.

Edward searches my features, stares long. With one cold hand, he cups my cheek and gently caresses it with his thumb. He is so gentle that I feel like a porcelain doll.

Finally, he whispers "I don't care, not now."

My heart sinks and my breath comes short. I understand what the last words imply. He doesn't want to care but he has to.

"Prince Edward, I doubt His Majesty King Aro would approve of this midnight escapade" a playful voice with a thick accent speaks above the roaring rain. It cuts through our already crumbling paradise.

Immediately, we pull apart. Instantly, I miss his touch but the though disappears as my mind clouds with worry; someone has been watching.

Edward stares ahead with a guarded expression. His eyes are assessing the smirking man in the near distance. He steps in front of me to protect me from the unknown.

"Who are you?" the prince interrogates.

"A disciple of King Aro" the man replies and walks up to us.

"You may call me Marcus."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I spent **4 hrs!** at a clinic, just waiting for a check-up…I wish I had brought my computer. I could have worked on my chapters. Well! At least I'm all good. Enjoy the chapter :D

_Previously in Chapter 13: _

_Edward stares ahead with a guarded expression. His eyes are assessing the smirking man in the near distance. He steps in front of me to protect me from the unknown._

_"Who are you?" the prince interrogates._

_"A disciple of King Aro" the man replies and walks up to us._

_"You may call me Marcus."_

* * *

><p>"…I've heard of you" Edward says. He seems more tense now.<p>

"That's possible. I am quite influential" the man states. He wears a light smirk that chills my bones.

"What do you want?" the prince asks.

"Loyalty" Marcus answers. "When I followed you tonight, I confirmed a hypothesis of mine. Sadly, this also means I witnessed disloyalty."

"What do you mean? Actions taken tonight have not betrayed you in any way" Edward argues.

"Oh, but they have!" Marcus loses all traces of amusement. "Your Highness, like you, I seem to possess a sixth sense…in fact now that it is mentioned, I am surprised you haven't picked up on my thoughts. Or perhaps you have simply chosen to ignore them?"

Edward's frown deepens. I hear his barely perceptible growl. It troubles me. I want to hold his hand; it would make me feel safer. However, the action would further compromise our innocence.

"I can sense the bond that links you two" Marcus continues with a passing glance at my hand, the one that aches to grab Edward's. "It is a troublesome bond indeed because of its strength. It will not be broken, which is our problem. The bond may be acceptable now but it will not be once you are wed to our princess."

Edward lowers his gaze to the ground. His hands are balled up into fists. His knuckles are turning white. We both remain silent. There is nothing that can be said.

"Now that my thoughts have been shared, I will take my leave" Marcus says.

He whistles a long high key note. A moment later, a dark horse appears. He mounts it and leaves after his parting words: "Be sure that the king _will_ hear about this."

His figure disappears into the darkness and we are left with a bitter taste in our mouths.

Edward covers my shoulders with his cloak. I hold onto it and give him a questioning glance.

"You're cold" he says and I realise I am shivering. "Let's find shelter."

I follow Edward to a small village house. He knocks on its wooden door. I wonder who is to accommodate us in the middle of the night.

Soon, a glow appears in the small windows as a candle is lit. Its light moves towards the door and a man opens it.

It is the florist who sold me roses.

"Sir Jasper!" the man whispers loudly. "Is everything alright? You are drenched to the bone!"

"Everything is fine, Maurice. I'm so sorry to bother you this late but we need a place to keep from the rain. Would you kindly offer us shelter for the night?"

The man notices me and his eyes widen. "My lady, you will catch a cold! What kind of trouble have you younglings gotten yourselves into? Come in, quickly!"

Edward thanks the man and we enter his home.

"Please keep it down; my wife wakes at the mere sound of wind" he jokes with a warm smile. "You can hang your wet gear by the fire. Wait here, I'll get clothes for you to change into."

"Thank you Maurice, we really appreciate your help."

"Yes, thank you" I whisper.

The man's smile widens but a glint of sadness gleams in his eyes. "You've not to thank me, Sir. I owe you that much and more."

"…His wife is sick, isn't she?" I ask when the man has left the room.

Edward nods slowly, lost in thoughts.

He removes his shirt and looks into the fire as he wrings the fabric. The flames dance into his sad eyes.

"And you pay more than double for his flowers…" I add quietly. I hook Edward's cloak by the fire and remove my shoes.

"How do you know that?" Edwards asks calmly. He hangs his shirt to dry.

I stare openly at him: the loose strands of darkened bronze that partially cover his sight, the fire in his eyes, the flawlessness of his sorrowed features, the droplets gliding down his toned chest.

Edward is beautiful.

I look away and force a lock on my emotions.

"I've spoken with him once" I say and stare intently at the burning wood. "He's so grateful for what you do, you know that?"

"I know" the prince whispers softly and we fall into silence.

Maurice comes back with clothes for the both of us.

"You're a bit taller than my wife, but these should fit you nonetheless" the man says and hands me a night-gown with wool socks and a vest.

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a spare room for guests and I cannot ask my wife to move…"

"We'll stay by the fire, Maurice." Edward cuts in and smiles kindly. "It's more than enough. Thank you."

Our host gives us a tray of food and disappears into the master bedroom.

"Go ahead and change. I won't peek…" Edward says with a small smirk.

I blush and wait for him to turn around before putting on the gown. I hear the rustle of clothes on the other side of the room and I quickly turn to face the wall. My blush darkens with the thought of Edward changing as well.

Afterwards, no word is spoken. We sit by the fire and share a loaf of bread and some cheese. The silence is nice but torturous at the same time. Marcus' words haunt me and keep my mind busy. I think Edward also struggles with unpleasant thoughts.

I am nibbling on my last piece of bread when the quiet prince sets the tray aside. He gets up and slowly builds a bed with blankets and cushions.

I watch and chew nervously; he is piling all the sheets in one place, one bed.

I take his arm when he offers it. Gently, he guides me to the covers. He does not comment on my trembling hands. With blatant tension, I sit next to him.

I avoid his gaze. That seems to displease him. He lifts a hand and caring fingers glide over my skin, from chin to ear. I shiver against the touch. He cups my cheek and tilts my head to find my eyes. Emeralds, turned honey by the yellow flames, watch me. They speak to me in silent tongues.

'_Don't be scared'_ they say. '_Sleep…tomorrow, we will speak._'

And then my fears lose their sense. My worries take rest.

Edward must sense that. He seems reassured.

His hand glides away. It takes hold of the covers and he lifts them. We slip beneath and he pulls the layers over our shoulders.

I turn on my side. He does the same and we face each other. I hesitate before I scoot over, closer to him. His free arm grabs me by the waist and he pulls me to his chest. I fall asleep to the sound of crackling wood while bathing in the blissful embrace of safe arms.

* * *

><p>Sunlight creeps into the small house. My eyes are closed but I sense the light through my lids.<p>

My waking mind decides to focus on other senses.

A pleasant smell governs the air. It smells of sunshine and lilac. Then, I register a source of warmth that keeps me cozy, delightfully so. I snuggle to the warmth and a musical chuckle reaches my ears.

My first reaction is to jump onto my feet and distance myself from the noise. My back curves defensively. I hold my fists at neck level; ready to fight against scheming step-sisters.

I blush from embarrassment when I realize Edward is the source of the noise. He lays gorgeous in the filtered sun, his crooked grin greeting me. My fists drop immediately and I righten myself. Memories of the previous night finally set in and the surprise fades.

"Good morning" I say awkwardly, the embarrassment not yet leaving me.

"Slept well?" the prince asks. He appears amused.

I nod in response, willing my blush away.

Edward gets up. His gaze peruses the room. "Maurice has gone to work" he informs me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

His gaze flicks back to me. "A little past midday."

A rush of panic consumes me.

"The palace will be looking for you, and Mother will have my head!" I say anxiously.

"She most certainly won't."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Ok! Please find enclosed an intelligent wife and a doomed step-mother, muahaha! As always, thank you for your support and for reading the result of my strange thoughts.

_Previously in Chapter 14:_

_Edward gets up. His gaze peruses the room. "Maurice has gone to work" he informs me._

_"What time is it?" I ask._

_His gaze flicks back to me. "A little past midday."_

_A rush of panic consumes me._

_"The palace will be looking for you, and Mother will have my head!" I say anxiously._

_"She most certainly won't."_

* * *

><p>"Not if I can help it" Edward says. He grabs his dried clothes and shakes them free of creases.<p>

"What are you planning?"

"We're getting you home and then I go back to the palace."

Dread strikes at my heart. "No!" I shout. "No, no, no!" To my dismay, I start crying.

Edward laces his arms around my waist and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Everything will be fine, Bella" he whispers and rubs my back in a soothing manner.

"They'll take you away. I'll never see you again." I sob. My hands grab desperately at his shirt.

"Let's leave. Let's go far away" I say frantically. I hate how weak I've become.

"We can't" Edward says. Pain coats his words.

I push at his chest and lean away enough that I can meet his gaze. "Why not? Why can't we?" My heart sinks when a possible reason enters my mind.

"You don't love me?" I ask, horrified by the idea.

"Listen to me!" Edward says in a commending tone. His hands grab hold of either side of my head. "My heart has been yours from the moment we met. I love you and don't ever doubt that. But I'm a prince. If we leave now, if we just escape, war could start. If it doesn't, then we'd have trackers on our tail and you would be sentenced to death when they'd catch us. I can't let that happen."

Tears continue to blur my vision. What he says makes sense. I cannot find flaw in our reasoning and that hurts. It tortures me. It tortures him too. I see it in his expression.

"Is everything alright?" a gentle voice says. It startles me. In a hurry, I wipe my tears on my sleeve. I turn around and see a frail woman. She stands in the bedroom doorway and holds its moulding for support.

"I heard an awful lot of noise" the woman says with a calm, tired smile.

Guilt invades me. We just woke the sick wife.

My remorse must be obvious for her next words suggest it.

"Oh! Don't you worry dear! It's a nice change from all the quiet times I've spent here" she says amiably.

"Still, it was not right of us to shout in your home, especially after receiving such great care" Edward says.

The woman smiles and shakes her head. "Foolish ones" she mumbles affectionately.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Banigands" Edward says politely.

"I could say the same, Sir Jasper. Your kindness is famous in our little house and I'd yet to place a face to it" she says in return.

"Please…" Edward says, looking ashamed. "It is nothing" he finishes and he means every word.

Mrs. Banigands shakes her head again. "Foolish indeed."

The wife brings to our attention a fine white fabric which she's been holding. "I've been meaning to give you this, young one, as a small token of my appreciation. Please accept it? It is hand-made. I have a lot of spare time, you see?"

Edward reaches out for the long fabric. He unfolds it and admires its fibers. It looks lithe and strikingly white in the sun. It reminds me of my mother's dress.

"I realize you may not need it, but perhaps your lady could somehow make use of it? I'm sorry I've no other talents and our treasure box is quite empty…"

"I…do not deserve this" Edward says. His words are strangled.

"Quite true; you deserve much more!" she laughs.

"That's not what I meant" he says in a hurry. For a moment, he bites the inside of his cheek. "I've been lying to you…about who I am and…"

"Stop!" the woman interrupts. Her palm is up in the air, emphasizing her order.

She then walks on her shaky legs. Step by step, she reaches Edward. Her hands come up to rest on his collapsed shoulders.

"Take it and say no more. I am ever grateful, Prince Edward. Know that I am at peace for such a fine man will inherit the throne and a great ruler he will be, I assure you."

Her gaze travels to me. "And do not fret for your love. Dark hours may be upon you, but a happy ending will come. I can feel it."

I blink in surprise. Edward is equally baffled.

The woman smiles knowingly.

"Ah! Well forgive an old lady for not being entirely death" she says. Mirth twinkles in her eyes.

I find myself smiling a bit.

* * *

><p>"I've found the godmother jewel" I casually tell the prince.<p>

He is walking me home. Well…he walks and I ride a horse from another villager who chose to help.

Edward has great connections and the appreciation of many it seems. He will indeed be a fine ruler.

"Really? Where?" he asks eagerly. I smile at that.

"It was hidden in a brooch I own. My father must have enclosed it in to keep it safe" I tell him.

"Did you try to wish upon it?"

"Not really. It was a strange man who offered me to wish. He was the one to show me the jewel's location."

"A man?"

I spend the journey's time telling the story of Jacob and his mission for me. In his own beautiful words, Edward agrees that the man is weird.

"It doesn't seem like magic really. It appears like a chain of odd coincidences" he says after I finish my tale.

"It does" I agree.

"What exactly did you wish for that you had to risk your life like that?" the prince asks.

I blush and inwardly curse at my reaction. The answer is somewhat embarrassing.

"Something unselfish and directly beneficial to you…that makes it a bit hard to wish for" Edward muses.

"Yes…" I concede. "At first, I asked that my wish be given to someone else, but Jacob refused" I tell him.

Edward stops walking. Consequently, the horse he guides stops too.

The valley seems so quiet all of a sudden. There are just the faint tweets of distant birds.

Edward stares at me. He looks perplexed for a while. Maybe stunned is a better word. It makes me feel nervous.

The horse nickers and ruffles its mane. That seems to bring him out of his stupor. His gaze leaves my features and he starts walking again. He looks straight at the horizon where my home appears. His lips are pressed together into a thin straight line.

"And what did you wish next?" Edward asks. His voice sounds a bit croaky, as if emotion clogs his throat.

My blush does not leave me. I mutter my answer.

"I'm sorry, what did you…"

"I said Iaskedtoseeyou" I rush. I look away. I can't stand the piercing emerald gaze. It's ridiculous.

Silence stretches out for a short moment. I suppose the prince is trying to decipher my verbal mess.

"Bella, that's a silly wish" he finally says. There is no hint of humor in his tone.

I disagree with him. "To me, it was far from silly" I say.

"All you needed to do was come to the ball. I invited you" he argues.

"I couldn't" I say stubbornly.

Edward doesn't say anything. He observes me and he thinks. He considers my words; he links them to other conversations.

Then, he guesses my family to be involved.

"What did they do?" he asks with a quick look at the house ahead to indicate my step-family. I notice that we are nearly there.

I sigh nervously.

"…I was forbidden to go. Mother cut your gift into shreds" I reveal with hesitation. I feel ashamed that the dress was destroyed, even if I wasn't quite at fault.

"I see…" he murmurs. Anger appears in his features.

"Why were you at the fountain last night?" I ask to distract him.

Edward seems to calm down and he chooses his next words.

"I wanted to see you…and the next thing I knew, I was walking to the village, to the fountain" he answers with a small smile. It warms up my heart.

"And you?" he asks.

I bite my lower lip and debate on whether to tell him. We arrive at the house and I decide then to give him a concise answer.

"I got into an argument with my step-mother and felt the need to escape. I unconsciously walked to the fountain" I say.

My heart leaps stupidly when Edward grabs me by the waist as I struggle to jump off the horse. With his help, my feet finally touch the ground. The tingles I feel at my waist disappear when he ends the contact.

The prince studies my features with a look of concern.

"Why does she treat you so?" he inquires. His voice carries resentment.

I open my mouth to somewhat explain but the front door flies open. Someone interrupts.

"I knew you'd be back, Isabella" Mother voices. She stands before me with a certain smugness and definite spite.

Her gaze travels to Edward. She recognizes him.

"Sir Whitlock!" she says with great pleasure. Then, confusion invades her pale face. Her mind tries to explain his visit, or perhaps it searches for a reason as to why he came with me.

"What a lovely surprise!" she exclaims. She does not appear entirely convinced of her words.

"Good day, Madam" Edward answers frostily. I shiver unpleasantly from the harshness in his words.

Mother is wise enough that she deciphers his mood. Her confidence drops a little along with her shoulders.

For a moment, she hesitates to speak.

"Is-is there something…I can help you with?" she finally asks with mustered sweetness.

Edward shakes his head. "No" he says.

She blinks owlishly. "Alright then…" she says with uncertainty. She must be confused about the treatment she receives. It is both foreign and unexpected after all. I enjoy witnessing her state of insecurity.

Quite suddenly, her expression changes and genuine joy stretches her lips into a smile. She seems to remember something.

Then, she dooms herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I like the beginning of this chapter because finally, Step-Mother gets a taste of her own medicine, hehehe. The end of the chapter does not give away much for the next chapters but I can tell you this; Alice, "Lady Hale" and transformations are involved, a lot happens! enjoy ;) (only 2 chapters left after this!)

_Previously in Chapter 15:_

_Mother is wise enough that she deciphers his mood. Her confidence drops a little along with her shoulders._

_For a moment, she hesitates to speak._

_"Is-is there something…I can help you with?" she finally asks with mustered sweetness._

_Edward shakes his head. "No" he says._

_She blinks owlishly. "Alright then…" she says with uncertainty. _

_Quite suddenly, her expression changes and genuine joy stretches her lips into a smile. She seems to remember something._

_Then, she dooms herself._

* * *

><p>"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for the prince!" she says elatedly. "Wait here just a moment. You will not regret it, I assure you."<p>

She brings out Father's book and hands it to Edward.

"I meant to give it to the prince at the ball but obviously with the commotion it wasn't possible."

Edward studies the cover of the book. Of course, he recognizes it.

"It speaks of the Godmother Jewel. Isabella was, much to our dismay, hiding it in her belongings. Thankfully the servants found it while cleaning the house and brought it to my attention" Mother says with excitement.

By the time she delivers her last words, anger has flooded the prince's features.

"That is odd" Edward says. His voice is dangerously low.

Mother nods enthusiastically. "Yes, I did say she was odd the first time you visited but I never thought that she'd actually go against…"

"Let me speak" he stops her. The glare he gives her is powerful.

Mother starts. She becomes frightened and with good reason.

"Do not misunderstand me. I say it is odd, odd because I remember distinctively giving this book to Bella myself, on behalf of the prince's wish. If she hid it, she had every right to do so, for the book is hers. Furthermore, know that she has done a great deal of good for our country and neither I nor the royal family, Madam, will permit you to speak ill of her. Are my words clear enough?"

Mother gasps and her jaw drops but she quickly remembers how to be elegant. She shuts her mouth close. She sets her lips into a sour grin and she nods.

"Yes, of course" she says and performs a bow. She is not pleased. She is livid. But she submits.

Victoria Sutherland Swan has always had a great sense of self-preservation.

Edward puts on a fake smile. "Good. Now know that from tomorrow onwards, a personal guard will follow Bella around and ensure her safety, as decreed by His Majesty, the prince."

Mother's smile vanishes.

I look at Edward with surprise. His words are news to me.

"You have nothing to worry about, for I'm sure you've all been wonderful to her" Edward continues. His smile is sarcastic. "This is actually a precaution against actions from possible followers of the arrested counsellor, James Witherdale."

Edward slips his hand into mine. He squeezes it gently. I don't know how but from that simple gesture I know that I don't have to worry about followers. The guard will be there to protect me from _her_.

I squeeze back and hope he understands my silent thank you. I think he does. His glare softens.

"I…understand" Mother says with difficulty. She doesn't want to understand. She wants things as they used to be.

"I trust you'll do your utmost possible to keep her safe? And just a friendly advice; do avoid throwing her in a puddle of mud. In our country, it has never been a sign of respect. The Italian king felt quite insulted by the treatment he received in your home. I've yet to hear plans of forgiveness from his lips. You may want to be careful."

Mother gulps. Her hands shake from the disguised threat. I've never seen her in such distress.

"I need a private word with Bella. I'll return her soon" Edward says in a dismissive tone.

Mother doesn't reply. Slowly, she turns around and disappears into the house. The weight of the world seems to rest on her shoulders.

The prince guides me to the garden. He chooses a part far enough to avoid curious ears.

He turns to me and studies my expression.

This is it then. This is goodbye.

My heart rate accelerates.

"Will you be alright?" he murmurs. His hand moves up to my neck. His thumb caresses the skin there in a gentle manner.

I have trouble breathing. Agony grabs at my heart. I don't want him to go.

Edward must see my pain. He pulls me into his arms. He hugs me tight. I answer: "I don't think so."

It is quiet for a moment. I attempt to calm myself. I concentrate on the warmth of his embrace.

"If I could, I'd bring you into the castle right away" he says.

His cheek rests atop my head. I hear him take a deep breath. He releases it slowly.

It's as if he is memorizing my figure and smell. As if he expects to never see me again.

Quiet tears start dribbling down my cheeks. Tremors take over me.

"Listen, Bella" he says then.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I _will_ meet with you again, even if they get the ill-fated idea to keep you from the castle" he finishes. With his thumbs, he wipes my tears away.

"I promise" he adds. There is no fake conviction in his gaze. It makes me feel slightly better.

We walk to the horse. Edward pulls off his travelling cloak and throws it on top of our heads.

His lips find mine in a silent goodbye, hidden from the world. The kiss is soft, slow. It says everything: goodbye, I'll miss you, I give you my heart.

A long but insufficient moment passes and we pull apart. My heart leaves with his soft lips.

I watch Edward put his cloak back on. He motions himself up on the horse.

"I love you" I tell him.

From his high position, Edward smiles. He whispers: "As I do you."

And he leaves with one last lingering look.

* * *

><p>When I enter the house, I sense a grieving atmosphere. I cross Lauren's path. She meets my gaze and quickly looks away. She hurries out of the room.<p>

I find Jessica in the kitchen. She stares at the table. She appears lost in a depressing contemplation. Her eyes lack the glossy enthusiasm she usually flaunts.

Mother has disappeared into her room. She isn't coming out. I expected her to shout, to retaliate. I expected her to at least express her disagreement with the situation.

No. She stays locked in her room and does not come out.

I have chores to do but for once they are not orders. They are basic chores, like cooking a meal for myself and the servants.

Things are suddenly so different, it's almost frightening.

That night, I go for a stroll in the orchard. I walk and think of my past days. I think about Edward. I spend my time missing him. I remember his voice, his words, his touch...

When I come back home, a peculiar sight greets me. The gloomy twins and enthusiastic servants are moving things: clothes, boxes, desks, covers….Nicole tells me I am to move from the attic to the guest room. The guest room is not usually used for its purpose. The twins store their extra belongings in it. I find it hard to believe they are sacrificing their space to my advantage.

I realize they are frightened of retribution.

* * *

><p>The next morning, someone knocks hard at the front door. As promised, the guard has arrived for his duty.<p>

"Sir Emmett McCarty" he presents himself. "Call me Emmett."

He offers me a black slipper. The sight of it makes me recall the night at the castle.

"You were…"

"That's right! I was the one who grabbed your leg. I tried to make you fall off the horse. So sorry about that." he says. His grin is incredibly wide and cheeky.

When Mother and the twins meet Emmett, I have to stop myself from laughing.

At first, they stare at him with apprehension. They spent a good amount of time sizing him up. The guard could pummel them effortlessly. When the tower of muscle steps forward, the women seem to shrink in size.

"You may call me Great Mighty Sir Knight Emmett McCarty. Nothing else." he tells them with no hint of humor. However, I find at the corner of his lips a barely noticeable upward tug. I smile at the intentional eccentricity of the name.

"Well then! Now that we're done with the pleasantries, how about breakfast?" he says with energy.

I jump in realisation. Breakfast should have been cooking by now.

"I'm so sorry. I've yet to start the preparations" I say. "I'll tend to them right away."

"Don't you have servants to do that?" Emmett asks.

"We do, but they are already quite busy as it is" I say nervously. "I'd rather take care of it myself."

Emmett frowns for a moment. Then, he shrugs and releases me to the kitchen. However, unknown to the others, I momentarily linger in the doorway to watch Emmett's activities. I find it peculiar that he is not following me as part of his duties.

I see Mother and the twins sit at the dining table. They look frazzled and in need of a mental rest.

Emmett doesn't seem to think so. "So…when are _you_ getting to work?" he questions innocently.

Their bodies tense. They stare like frightened deer at the man. They seem outraged by the idea of labor. But before Emmett can say more, Mother leaves the room with a broom in hand. The twins grab cleaning rags and follow her out.

When the guard turns around, he catches me spying.

He sends me an enormous smile and winks. Instantly, I decide I very much like the conniving guard.

I smile back and leave to prepare breakfast.

Finally, it seems that the women are done with their tyranny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

You may have told yourself that the slipper doesn't have a very important role in this story…wait until the end ;) And by the way… I lied…chapters aren't all up to 2000 words….I may have written a bit more for the last one, oups!

Thank you for the reviews! Some of them I can't reply to since they are guest reviews but I do wish to let you know I greatly appreciate the feedback and the wonderful encouragement. Thank you!

On with the chapter!

_Previously in Chapter 16:_

_Their bodies tense. They stare like frightened deer at the man. They seem outraged by the idea of labor. But before Emmett can say more, Mother leaves the room with a broom in hand. The twins grab cleaning rags and follow her out. _

_Finally, it seems that the women are done with their tyranny._

* * *

><p>The next day, a beautiful woman appears at the door.<p>

"Rosalie Hale" she introduces herself.

She has wheat-blond locks and perfect features. She doesn't smile. If she did, it would be magnificent I'm sure.

She gives me a small scroll with a box and inquires about Emmett.

I lead her to him. We find him in the kitchen stealing bits of dough from the bread Beatrice prepares.

When Emmett sees Lady Hale, his features brighten up. He forgets the delicious dough and hurries to her side. He takes her hand and kisses it in greeting. A small smile grazes the corner of the woman's lips.

I watch with envy. They share a wonderful free love. I can see it in their eyes, in their gestures.

They leave for privacy. Before Emmett pulls Lady Hale away, she tells me to read the note she gave me.

I follow her instructions. In my new room, I read the parchment.

_Dear Bella,_

_I've been forbidden to leave until the kings have disputed their concerns. Whatever their decisions may be regarding the future, they've announced a second ball due in a day's time. You may have noticed the frenzy in town already. Please come. I want to see you. I miss you immensely. Rosalie gave you a box. I hope its content can be of use. I hope to see you tomorrow. I'll be waiting. _

_Sweet dreams tonight. I'll see you in mine._

_Love you always,_

_Edward_

The last words are blurry as my eyes carry the tears of emotions. I am so many things at the same time: happy, relieved, worried, anxious, undecided...

I sniffle a bit and open the package. I catch my breath at the sight of two beautiful glass slippers inside. Their transparent material curves and molds to form unique incarnations of elegance. They are wonderful.

I hide the shoes and Edward's note with my mother's dress and the fabric from Mrs. Banigands. I hurry to find Lady Hale.

I blush when I find her outside in the midst of a very daring kiss with the knight. When they pull apart, they finally notice me.

They snicker in amusement at my reddened cheeks.

"What is it?" Lady Hale asks. Her smile is gone. She is back to her apathetic face.

"Will you be seeing the prince today?" I ask her with marked hope.

"No. Marcus is keeping an eye on him" she says in a very flat tone.

I nod solemnly. My disappointment must be obvious. As I turn to leave, Lady Hale calls out to me.

"Will you be going to the ball?" she asks.

"Yes…I think I will" I tell her.

My indecisive words seem to irk her. Her eyes become sharp and intimidating. She doesn't comment on it though.

"Then expect Alice's visit tomorrow" she tells me frostily and turns to leave.

Emmett sends me an apologetic look before he goes chasing after her.

I return to my room and read Edward's message a dozen more times.

I bask in the temporary comfort of his words.

* * *

><p>The morning after, my ears witness the fussing of the twins. I can hear them from the kitchen. They are choosing their dresses for the ball. For the first time, they are left to work out an outfit on their own.<p>

"Why are the peacocks invited?" Emmett growls under his breath. Hearing their shrieks in the early hours has deterred his perpetual good mood.

I smile at his use of the nickname.

"Drop the eggs and cook _them_ instead" the man suggests. "What are they even trying for? Everyone knows the prince is gaga for a certain Bella. Hey, it rhymes!"

I punch Emmett in the arm. Of course, it hurts me more than it does him. I should have thrown an egg at him.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" I say with a scowl. Secretly, I relish the fact that Edward's feelings are obvious to his followers.

"You're no fun" Emmett whines.

I continue preparing the meal. I smile every time the annoyed guard sighs in exasperation.

Right after lunch, Alice drops by.

"Hi!" she says when I open the door. Her smile is blinding.

I return her smile and let her in. She carries three cases with her. I help her take them inside. Emmett gets two other bags still in her carriage.

"Lady Hale told me you were going to visit. I'm glad to see you again, Alice."

The pixie-like woman scrunches up her fine nose. "Lady Hale? That's a little strange to hear. _Please_ call her Rosalie" she demands. She hugs me tightly in greeting.

"Tonight is the ball" she reminds me needlessly. "Which leaves us with not much time!"

"For what?" I inquire.

"For me to tame that silly hair, scrub the dirt from your toes and get you into a fashionable outfit" she replies.

Her eyes are already examining my appearance. Her mind thinks hard, weighing the work that must be done.

"Is that why you came all the way from the castle?" I ask her.

"Yes, of course!" she replies while clapping her hands together. "I am so very happy that you've accepted to go. The prince will be thrilled!" she shrieks excitedly.

Emmett groans. "I'm leaving. I'll be back when you're done with all the fussing" he informs us.

Alice shakes her head and tuts. "Men fail to appreciate the efforts of the ladies. Now, show me to your room so that we may begin!" she commands.

We enter the guest room with all her cases.

"I already have a gown in mind" I tell the eager pixie.

"Yes, I expected that. You have the shoes, the fabric and your mother's old dress I think."

I nod with a certain apprehension. "How do you know that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure myself" she answers. "But don't dwell on that. Let's give you a thorough bath and I'll design your old dress while you're scrubbing."

I'm impressed. Alice does every step of the grooming with a thorough approach. So much so that it gets tiring. However, she does not tire. She only squeals in delight and finds other things to work on.

I am introduced to three different kinds of hair brushes. My hair is washed twice and rinsed out with camomile water.

"It will make your locks shine" she explains when I inquire about the petals in the water.

She cuts bits of my hair and trims my nails. She applies creams on my face and massages my skin with it. Then, I get to see more makeup than I ever thought possible.

"This is for the tone. Then you apply a touch of red on the cheeks. Don't ever use the makeup from Little Lady; they put lead in it and I suspect it's toxic. It makes your hair fall out too. And if you need a really good…"

The pixie goes on about her collection.

I find myself feeling like an abused doll in the hands of an overly spirited child.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask Alice as she applies a green mass to my feet. Apparently, it will soften the skin there.

"That's a silly question, Bella, but I'll humor you" she answers. She slathers one last coat of the green substance over my heels and gets up. She speaks as she rinses her hands in a basin of warm water.

"For one part, I like you. For another, you're a nice girl who deserves to experience ultimate beauty. And lastly, you'll want to look clean when the king announces your marriage to Edward."

Her last words have me choking ungracefully on my own saliva. Alice hands me a glass of water which I gratefully accept. I drink its content greedily, hoping it soothes my throat. When I regain the ability to breathe, I ask the questions that burn my tongue.

"What do you mean?" I say. My back is straight now and I feel tension in my neck. "How can you say such things?"

She gives me a strange look. One of her eyebrows is raised. "Are you asking this again? It's just hunches I get. I can't explain."

"Are they always right?" I question. I sound a tad desperate.

"No."

I spent the rest of the afternoon stressing about her words. I come to wish she hadn't said anything.

Could I really be a princess, be with Edward? It sounded like a bad joke.

Eight-o-clock strikes. Alice tells me to slip into the white dress. She has removed the tight high collar. The dress daringly opens at the chest. Not too much though. According to the pixie, it is decent enough to be categorised as refined elegance. The missing sleeve was replaced. Now, both sleeves are shorter, cutting just below the shoulder. I recognise Mrs. Banigands' fabric hanging decoratively from the hips. It adds a shimmering layer to the silky dress.

"Comfortable?" the pixie asks once I wear it.

"Very" I reply. "Alice, it's beautiful."

Her grin widens. "Good. Here, put these on."

She gives me a pair of long white gloves which I try on. They reach beyond my elbows and the feel of satin on my arms is unfamiliar. I like them nonetheless. I've never had the luxury of gloves before.

Next are the shoes. I've tried them on already and I know they fit perfectly. I take the slippers out of their box and handle the glass with care. With a smile, I slip my feet in the shoes and think of Edward.

Alice interrupts my thoughts of the green-eyed prince by introducing her jewelry collection. She lends me a pair of earrings and a diamond necklace. She also sticks diamonds in my hair. I try to refuse the overwhelming generosity but her stubbornness wins over mine.

When the whole outfit is in place, Alice pulls me out of the room and searches for a mirror to show me her work. She says I look radiant, fit to be queen. Secretly, I doubt her words.

Emmett gets to see the transformation before I do. We find him on our way to the painting room. When he notices us, he stops biting the apple he eats and stares with an open mouth.

"You look wonderful, if I may say so" the knight says with unusual humility.

I blush from the attention and I let Alice tug me to the large mirror in the painting room.

What I see then is...hard to explain. The years of slavery seem so far behind now. The dirt is gone. The tired face is gone. The horrid clothing is gone. Everything is gone.

Yet I recognize my face. My skin looks softer with even tones. The brown of my eyes is underlined with fine black. My eyelids shine with a coat of silver powder. My lips are smooth and pink. A hint of blush covers my cheekbones.

I also recognize my hair. It shimmers under candle light. The locks are wavy and tamed. Most are assembled into an elegant bun. A few strands fall around my face. I've never seen my hair like that but it is the brown I am known to have.

The dress suits my pale skin. The slippers are barely noticeable. They are covered by the dress but when I twirl to one side the fabric lifts and the glass shines.

My ears wear clip-on diamond studs framed with silver. They are a matching set with the necklace that sparkles below my throat. It is made of a series of small diamonds which serve as a chain for the center piece: a beautiful pear-shaped diamond pendant.

It is hard to think that I am beautiful without feeling conceited.

But I do think I'm beautiful, for the first time since Father's death.

"No tearing up. The products won't stand for it" Alice says in warning. I make sure to hold back my emotions.

"Now sit down and play a game of chess with Emmett. I need an hour to get ready and then we're off to the castle!" the excited pixie says.

Nervous butterflies start swarming into my stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello! I wanted to post this final chapter yesterday but had no time to edit it properly. It was long and I added parts too :( Anyways, here it is now! Hope you enjoy the end :)

_Previously in Chapter 17:_

_"Now sit down and play a game of chess with Emmett. I need an hour to get ready and then we're off to the castle!" the excited pixie says._

_Nervous butterflies start swarming into my stomach._

* * *

><p>We enter the castle. Dozens of men and women walk in with us. The flow of guests is impressive.<p>

Their numbers do not seem to camouflage our arrival. In fact, the numerous entities are an opportunity for unwanted attention.

I realize everyone sneaks glances at me. They gossip and I feel self-conscious.

My stance is nothing like Alice's. Her shoulders are high with confidence. Her stride is steady and elegant. She practically glides across the floor.

I feel out-of-place and I might trip any moment.

"I knew it! You're a masterpiece" Alice says happily. "The only reason they aren't trying to buy your good graces is Muscle Man in the back" she tells me.

Emmett walks closely behind. His mood is set for duty. Without his smile, he looks very intimidating.

"L and J look pretty miffed" the pixie says and snickers. I follow her gaze and find the twins. They glare at me with bitter envy before looking away. Mother walks in front of them. She ignores her surroundings and her steps are heavy from ruined dreams.

"Oh…you mean the twins. They do look unhappy" I consent.

"Thank heavens they didn't ride with us!" Alice mutters.

In the giant ballroom, refined music echoes. There is light from many fires. There is joy in the way people converse. An ethereal atmosphere resides. Vivid colors are now the trend. The ladies are dressed in them and they wear the colors with pride. Alice herself wears purple. It suits her splendidly.

Among the colors is my white dress. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

As we walk, guests scoot away to let us pass. Many of them nod at Alice, a gesture she returns.

"Alice?"

"Mhh?" she hums as she reciprocates a smile from an old gentleman.

"This feels a little silly to ask but…are you someone very important?"

"Not really" she answers. "People know me because I happen to be Edward's self-proclaimed little sister."

"And she organizes all the royal events" Emmett supplies with a roll of his eyes.

"So this ball is all your work?" I ask, amazed.

"Why yes" she replies.

"That's wonderful, Alice!"

The pixie smiles slyly and says: "Wait until you see the Champaign tower." She wiggles her eyebrows for good measure.

Emmett huffs. "It's ridiculous. You can actually see it from here" he says.

I look for the tower of drinks in the distance. True enough, my eyes find it from where we stand. It is enormous. A man on a ladder distributes the drinks from the top. I watch him get a cup and pass it on to a man.

"Wait a minute…" I say as I study that man's features. His short wild hair shines bronze in the light. His tall and fit figure has no problem reaching out for the Champaign he is given from atop. "It that…?"

"Yes" Alice nods. Her amusement is gone. "_That_ is our prince."

"And it looks like he's on his way to drunkenness" Emmett supplies, seemingly amused.

"I don't think so. That's his first drink. Come Bella" the pixie says and grabs my wrist.

She pulls me across the shiny marble floor.

"Wait! Stop!" I tell Alice in a panic.

I'm not ready to face Edward. I haven't collected my thoughts yet.

Alice tightens her grip and drags me with a determined look.

My glass slippers click loudly with each reluctant step. The sound has gentlemen stepping back. Ladies scurry out of the way.

Some people's stares linger as they realize which way Alice is heading to with her hostage. Each second has us closer to the oblivious prince.

"Good evening, Edward" the pixie soon greets him. I stand by Alice's side, holding my breath.

The prince turns around. He opens his mouth to welcome back his supposed sister but the words don't come out. They remain stuck in his throat. His emerald eyes are wide as they travel my person. I fight not to fidget under his molten gaze.

"Bella…" Edward says with wonder.

"Yes, nice to see you too, dear brother" Alice mutters sarcastically.

Those who know snow can understand my suffering in that moment. It doesn't make sense that I think of snow when facing Edward tonight but I do. Snow can fall in large lumps and accumulate in a wet mess. Usually, such snow will come from a depressing gray sky. Snow can arrive in a blizzard. In such a case, it will blind you, freeze you and you may curse at it.

Edward is a different snow. Edward falls in the sun. When the snowflakes fall, they are light and they slowly gravitate towards the ground, sparkling peacefully on their way down. Their floating dance dazzles you. Before they fall, you cup them in your hands and laugh as they tingle your skin before melting. The shining flakes also tempt you into tasting them. If you do, they are refreshing and you want to taste them more. You may resist the temptations but you don't really want to. When you set eyes on the white fields you are transfixed by the beauty of countless flakes shimmering like diamonds in the sun. The spiritual and corporeal beauty of the sight physically hurts because it will escape you. You know it will disappear. It is not yours to behold forever. Blizzards or wet snow will come to stop your gazing.

So when you hold, taste and look at the enchanted snow, you enjoy it thoroughly because you know it won't last. The prince I meet tonight is such a wonder. Whoever, chose his outfit is evil. The white buttoned-up shirt hugs him to perfection. A red vest with golden trims accentuated his status and his black trousers give him an air of formality. Edward is perfect and completely oblivious of it. That or arrogance is not part of his vocabulary. I suspect both.

We stand looking at one another, both unsure how to react.

Alice huffs in exasperation. "Edward! Give me that drink and offer the lady a dance, will you?"

She doesn't wait for a reply. She steals his glass away and pushes me into his arms.

Immediately, I touch warmth. For the briefest of moments, I lean into it but I remember my place.

With a furious blush, I gently push myself away.

"Sorry" I mutter under my breath.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?" Edward asks pulling his hand out and waiting for mine.

"I don't think it's a good idea" I say for several reasons but I let him lead me to the dance floor anyways. Small shocks course through my hand when he takes hold of it. It seems like the satin of my gloves does not protect me from his wondrous touch.

"Don't worry. It is a prince's duty to dance with his guests" he says. "Forget the world for a bit" he suggests softly. "They cannot stop us from dancing."

His hand comes to rest at the small of my back. He pulls me closer and by breath hitches. A shiver runs through me. I rest my hand on his upper arm and will my heart to calm down. Our other hands are already joined and we start moving.

"I can't dance" I warn him. "I may stomp your feet. Or I'll forget where to turn. I'll embarrass you…"

Edward smiles fondly. My protests melt away.

"My lady, you may stomp my feet as many times as you wish. I will guide you across the floor no matter what" he says.

True to his words, the prince kindly leads. He moves and I manage to follow. The music guides our feet. The dance basks us into a dreamland. Pleasant tingles run up my spine every time his breath feathers over my neck or when his hold commends me closer. My stomach flips at any change in touch.

We are only dancing. But anyone who catches our gazes can see we are falling.

We fall in a world that is ours. A world where we love.

"It's strange, you remind me of snow" Edward says as we engage in a slower rhythm.

I start. "What?" I murmur. His thoughts cannot be identical to mine I tell myself.

Edward smiles mysteriously and shakes his head. "Nothing. You look wonderful, Bella" the prince says in the midst of our dance.

I blush again. I look down for a moment. "Alice is very talented" I say.

"Yes, but to be fair, she was working with a masterpiece to begin with" he says.

I look up and meet his crooked grin. I fall deeper. Edward is wonderful and I'm falling deeper in love. I shouldn't. I can't help it.

Edward loses his smile.

"Why the sadness? Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. I give him a small smile. "I'm fine."

Edward falls quiet. He knows. I know he does. I see the same sadness in his eyes. The one I've been seeing in the mirror for days.

The same thought haunts him: our love has no solution.

Someone taps my shoulder and we stop dancing. I see Edward's expression change to guarded surprise.

I turn around to see who has interrupted.

My muscles tense when I recognize the man.

Edward gives the culprit a curt bow.

If guests were whispering before, they now do so more fervently. The hushed words resonate in the ballroom.

Edward's hands release mine. "He wants to dance with you" he explains. I feel immediate disappointment at the loss of his touch.

I look at the man who has come to replace the prince. I hide away my anxiety.

"Bella" the man says.

"King Aro" I return and curtsey. The Italian ruler smiles and offers me his hand.

Upon his request, we start dancing. I move with clumsiness. I am much less comfortable with the king. Edward was a better leader.

"You love him?" Aro asks in the mists of a twirl.

My movements stiffen. The dance becomes incredibly awkward.

"W-what?"

The king gives me a pointed look. "You. Love…" His gaze moves to Edward. "…Him" Aro finishes.

The prince is standing by a wall. Overall, he appears calm but frequent glances my way suggest otherwise. Edward is full of concern.

I study the king's expression. I chew my bottom lip nervously. For some reason, I fail to lie.

"I…Yes" I whisper the truth. I feel imperceptible tremors taking over by body as fear makes its entrance. I watch the king with apprehension. His response to my honesty could kill me.

He nods with a grave expression and searches my eyes. He looks for something and finds it when he smiles with obvious satisfaction.

"Buono…Ciao, Bella" he says and we stop dancing. He kisses the knuckles of my hand. He leaves with a secretive smile.

In less than a minute, Edward is back at my side.

"What did he say?" he asks me. I repeat the king's words.

"Bella, I think he is withdrawing the marriage agreement" Edward says with amazement in his voice.

My neck stiffens and I cannot move. My heart hesitates to beat. I stop breathing. What did he say?

I see Aro join the royal couple. He nods imperceptibly at them. The couple smiles with surprise. I can see it from afar.

King Carlisle chooses that moment to announce something.

Upon his demand, the ballroom quietens. No one whispers. Everyone listens. I can hear my heart clearly. It beats frantically. It drums harshly against my rib cage. My palms are sweaty. It is an uncomfortable feel in my gloves.

"An announcement is in order" our king says.

Edward takes my hand. He squeezes it. I mimic his gesture and swallow against the lump in my throat.

"It has been decided that the castle shall soon be the host to a royal marriage" the king says.

My stomach lurches. I feel sick. I study the gathered crowd. They seem so calm while I have trouble even breathing. Somewhere in the mass, my eyes meet shining brown ones. Alice smiles. She winks.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce the engagement of my son Edward to his beloved chosen…" the king momentarily suspends his words. His gaze searches his subjects, anticipates their reaction.

"…Lady Isabella Marie Swan."

The guests remain quiet. They search the room for this princess-to-be. No one knows her.

But they aren't fools. The court members search. Slowly they understand.

They find the girl in the shining dress.

The girl who was judged for her thieving adventure.

The girl who danced with the prince.

The girl holding his hand.

The other guests from out-of-court follow the gazes with lack of understanding. Many of them are split between looking at Jasper Whitlock in the back and Edward next to me.

My step family does not look for the prince. They stare at me and are probably unaware of the greenish tint coloring their pale features. They look unwell.

"Congratulations" the king says but does not leave time for any applaud. "I call upon a distant past now" he hurries to say. "One that isn't quite jolly. In his early days, my son was kidnapped" His Majesty says.

The smiles of his subjects falter. It is strange that I register this detail. My mind is still frozen from the first news. I still can't move. My bones remain trapped. My mouth has gone dry. A barrier lingers in my mind. It stops the happiness from sinking in. It protects me from hurt. If the king was to retract his words, I wouldn't survive the disappointment.

"Thankfully, the man behind this felony was arrested some days ago. It seems that our country is moving towards strong piece. Therefore, it is no longer necessary to lie."

His words set a heavy mood. Frowns appear. Worry settles.

"Members of the court, rest assure. There was no deceiving with you as you shared our secret. It is to my other dearest guests that I address this message and offer my sincerest apologies. I shall make it brief. Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, please join my side. Isabella Swan, you may come as well."

Edward squeezes my hand. I look up into his eyes. They a warm and reassuring.

Together, we walk to the throne. Twice I almost trip. Edward catches me before I fall. It seems like I've lost the ability to walk properly. Sir Whitlock makes his way through the crowd. Whispers are heard across the room.

"For the safety of my son…" the king says once we stand by him. "Jasper Whitlock, at my left, courageously took on the identity of Prince Edward for his protection when travelling outside of the castle's boundaries. Therefore you may know him as our prince, but Edward here…," he rests his palm on his son's shoulder "…Is the true heir to the throne. Perhaps it will be difficult after all these years, but I would like that you learn to recognize him as such."

Pure silence lingers. The guests look awed. The twins are on the verge of tears. Mother clutches as her heart.

"Lastly, I wish to take this opportunity to announce great change. In a fortnight, your prince shall replace me on the throne and become king."

Quiet gasps. Puzzled faces. Shocked features. Approving nods….the reactions vary. The silence stays.

Then, one man bows. Surprisingly, it is Marcus. Marcus who had seemed against us not so long ago. The man discretely looks up to us. His expression doesn't change but somehow Edward reads his thoughts.

"He's not opposed to us if the union is his king's wish" the prince whispers in my ear.

Marcus's action is repeated further in the crowd where another guest bows. A few others join and create a chain reaction.

In no time, the entire palace expresses its respect. Even its few reluctant members, namely the twins. Mother is the only one standing. She is lost in overwhelming shock. Aro gives her a good glare and she yelps out of her zoned-out state. Immediately, she kneels and bows her head like the others.

Somewhere between mother's resignation, the king's speech and the bowing of the kingdom, something changes in me. A tear runs down my cheek. It surprises me. My free hand rises and my fingers touch the wetness on my skin. The movement catches Edward's attention.

I look at my damp fingers. Suddenly, laughter bubbles inside me. I feel my lips stretch into a smile. I cannot control it. A short laugh escapes me.

The royal members turn their heads in my direction. With Edward, they study my expression. Soon, they grin with me. They understand.

My barrier's gone. I've allowed the words to sink in.

Edward carefully pulls me into a hug. More tears roll down my face as I laugh.

It's over. The pain is over.

"Let us celebrate then!" King Carlisle shouts. The silence breaks immediately. Happiness is proclaimed on the lips of many and music starts on a jolly beat. Some faces are less enthused and need some time to accept the changes. Men reach for the Champaign and start discussing the news. Several women point at us and giggle happily.

And I don't care.

I just care about the perfect man holding me.

He stretches out his neck and looks into my eyes. "Will you stay with me?" he asks.

My smile widens. Such a silly question.

"Of course."

He returns my grin. "You know that makes you queen?"

Slowly we lose our smiles. The title is no joke. But just as soon, laughter escapes him. In a swift movement, he picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh with him.

I barely register the off-ground loosening of my slippers. With the force of our swinging, one of them slips away. It momentarily travels into the air. With worry, my eyes follow its trail. I don't want to lose the slipper. Edward ends his motion and my feet touch the ground again.

The shoe lands in the hands of a grinning man. A sun in the middle of the dance floor. Jacob is smiling up at me.

If possible, my smile stretches wider. We stay where we are; Jacob in among the dancing couples; I'm in the arms of my love.

Jacob's smile retreats for a moment. His features become serious and calculating. He studies us. His gaze travels between Edward and I. Seconds later, something in his eyes change. His toothy grin returns. He waves at me and I know I have his blessings. For some reason, his blessings are important.

Jacob raises the shoe at neck level and with it he cheers to us. He sets the slipper on the floor. With one last glance in my direction, he disappears into the busy crowd.

My heart aches to see him leave. It feels like I'll never see him again.

Edward gently calls for my attention.

I look back at the green-eyed prince and cannot help but smile.

I watch him. His expression of concern. The way his eyes shine with worry.

I stand on my toes and lean in for a chaste kiss.

"I'm alright" I assure him.

For a while, he stares with mild surprise and residual concern but it doesn't last. Edward nods, smiles like a predator and seeks my lips for another kiss. This one is longer, stronger. I kiss back eagerly and let my senses soak into the warm taste of honey-lilac. I lose myself in it.

Here, in the palace full of distractions, I kiss my prince while wearing a single shoe.

And it all feels perfectly right.

* * *

><p>"That's the part I don't like…cleaning" Alice says while taking in the mess in the empty ballroom.<p>

The party is over and maids collect the remnants of foods. The pixie assigns them tasks and watches over their work. After pointing out a pile of dirtied glasses to a servant, Alice notices a familiar glass slipper in the middle of the dance floor.

"What is this?" she says. "Too much in a hurry to pick up her shoe?" Alice mutters to herself.

As she studies the object, gentle arms slip around her waist and the pixie smiles.

"What's that?" Jasper asks her. He rests his chin on top of her head and squeezes her affectionately against him.

"Bella lost a shoe and forgot it" she answers.

"A little too eager to spent time alone I see" Jasper says with a mocking grin, referring to the future king and queen. No one knows where they escaped to after their public display of affection. Everyone guesses, however, that they are somewhere _together_.

"There's something inside" Alice says when she notices a white square through the glass.

She takes out the paper and reads it with a frown.

"I don't understand" she tells him then. "It says: "Think Renée and Esme."

They consider the words and possible affiliations but fail to find them any sense.

"Is that even her writing?" Alice wonders. "It looks kind of…terrible…and the paper smells weird too, like a wet dog. It wasn't in the shoe when she put the slippers on and her feet can't smell that bad."

Alice and Jasper contemplate the mystery but not for long. The night has been long and their tired minds need rest. They share a look. They shrug.

"We'll just ask Bella about it tomorrow."

"Good idea."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! I just realized I used 2 fairy godmothers and 2 slippers…very nontraditional, but I had fun! The squared note comes from Jacob, in case you didn't get that. He deserves a bit of love too, so he's made by some weird power of instincts to push for a little Renesme ;)<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading until the end! So…overall impression? Were you disappointed or pleasantly surprised? Thanks for leaving a small note :)**

**In case this interests you, Nekomion has graciously offered to translate my story in Spanish. For now, you can find the first chapter on her page. I thank her for her work and interest in my story.**

**That's it folks, may you live a happily ever after :D**


End file.
